Retorcidamente BLEACH!
by GriisleChan
Summary: Como seria ver a los personajes de esta serie con una personalidad sumamente diferente a la que tienen? como lo dice el titulo, es algo retorcido que su fin es simplemente hacer reir a los lectores! AU! Varias Parejas* CAP 6 UP!
1. Introducete a la Historia! :D

_Buenas! Como les va? :3_

_grax por entrar x3 primero que nada bienvenido :) _

_este un fic retorcido que se me ocurrido un dia, exactamente cuando le fui a donde mis abuelos y ps moria del aburriemiendo D: entiendanme ;-; , en fin! grax a eso se me ocurrio sto :3 una chibi historia que tiene para rato xD jajaja se suponia que la iba a subir en mi sesion de **Eternamente BLEACH!** pero como vi que era mucho mas larga decidi hacerla un fic aparte :) asi es! tengo planeado que sean como minimo 5 cap :3 asi q aqui tienen con q entreterse, bueno si les gusta xD jajaja_

_para explicar un poco de la historia aqui no encontraran NADA! con relevancia a la serie, solamente los nombres de los personajes y una que otra cosa xD la idea era crear un fic con persolidades super distintas a las que son en realidad a ver como queda no? y otra cosa! ste fic sta hecho digamos a lo loco! por algo no tiene de genero "Parody y Humor" la narracion ste hecha justamente para crear ese tic divertido n.n es MI forma de hacerlo :D_

_OJO! si ya hay un fic parecido a ste simplemente seria pura casualidad porq yo no ando copiando a nadie ._. no tengo porque hacerlo u.u _

_bn! no los aburro mas con mis cosas xD y pasen a leer :3 ste cap 1 es mas q todo una introduccion para q tengan una idea de los personajes sta bn? n.n_

**_Aclaratoria: Bleach no es mio! por mas q lo quiera D: es del grandioso Tite Kubo :3 solo "tomo prestado" sus personajes para mis loqueras xD sta bn? XD_**

**_Disfruten~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente Bleach!<strong>

Era un normal 41 de Agosto en Karakura, nuestro amigazo Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba despidiéndose de su honorable y tan admirable padre de lo cual estaba muy orgulloso de tener, el peli naranja llevaba su uniforme bien arreglado al igual que su cabello ¡Digno de señorito!. Kurosaki Isshin o mejor conocido como el padre del ejemplar (y presidente de su clase) Ichigo, era un medico profesional que poseía una pequeña y humilde clínica en su propia casa, contando siempre con la ayuda de sus 3 hijos: Yuzu (tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y horrendo, practica sumo en su escuela y es buena cocinera), Karin (un angelito de dios, una chica verdaderamente ejemplar muy parecida a su hermano y practica patinaje artístico sobre hielo) y su favorito sin duda (creo que no lo notamos) Ichigo (uno de los mejores alumnos de su instituto con una inteligencia admirable).

-_**Hasta pronto querido padre!**_ – se despidió Ichigo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-_**Hasta pronto hijo mío! Y no olvides ser humilde!**_ – le dedico otra sonrisa y le beso la frente. Qué hermoso momento padre e hijo no! *Saca un pañuelo de quien sabe donde*… bueno continuemos!... – _**No vuelvas tarde! Te quiero hijo!**_

_**-Igual yo papa! Y no te preocupes!**_ – le respondió Ichigo mientras se alejaba con un pequeño trote al lugar del saber! Todos deberían aprender de ti!

_**-Ese es mi muchacho! –**_ y con lagrimitas en los ojos dijo nuestro orgulloso padre- _**Bueno, ahora a despertar a mis otras no-tan-gloriosas como Ichigo**_ – concluyo para entrar a su casa. Al parecer este tipo tiene favoritismo daa debe ser solo mi imaginación verdad? o.o

No muy lejos del lugar en donde ocurrió el tan bonito momento padre e hijo, en una grandísima mansión de edificación de la época de la edad media y sin dejar de mencionar el hermoso jardín que la rodeaba, estaban el grupo de servidoras en fila en la GRANDISIMA sala hecha precisamente para despedir al joven heredero (claro! Hay una sala para cada cosa y momento! Algún problema? ó.ó) luego se logra observar a un joven chico pelinegro con su uniforme un tanto des arreglando al igual que su cabello (Estilachoo! (?) y unos usando lentes unos lentes de sol que si te los pones te ve hasta el sol! Cómpralos ya!... ejem… el chico venia bajando las anchas y elegantes escaleras que tan solo eso valen más que tu casa!

-_**Buenos días joven amo!-**_ dijeron al uní-silabo todas las presentes, el chico solo se aclaro la garganta en señal de que habían olvidado algo IMPORTANTISIMO!

-_**Disculpenos!-**_ se disculpo una de ellas – _**Chicas! De vuelta a la formación!**_ – y como si fueran porristas se acomodaron – _**Buenos días joven y grandioso amo!-**_ volvieron a decir-gritar en forma de porra para que el chico solo sonriera egocéntricamente-sexy.

-_**Asi me gusta! Pueden retirarse, pero antes, donde se encuentra mi padre? Tengo algo muy serio que conversar con él**_- pregunto antes de que las chicas se retiraran, una de ellas se acerco a él para dar respuesta a su pregunta.

_**-El señor esta dentro de su oficina –**_ hizo una reverencia y se fue. Nuestro querido Ricky Ricon ah no ese no es, bueno como decía, el pelinegro se dirigió a la oficina de su padre que al llegar a ella se dispone a abrir las puertas (si las puertas! dos y grandes puertas owo). Al abrirlas se consigue con un hombre que sobrepasa los 40 peli blanco (ojo! No por vejez u.u aun esta joven) que llevaba lentes, este se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles en un jacuzzi, inclusive mucho más grande que de alguna piscina que hayan ido! (si esa es la oficina… no quiero imaginarme su habitación -.-)

-_**Oh~ pero si es mi queridísimo hijo~ -**_ dejo de mirar los papeles para posar su mirada en su hijo.

-_**Papa, acaba de ocurrir algo gravisimoo!-**_ empezó a decir el chico con un tono serio al principio para luego exagerar

_**-Que sucede hijo!-**_ alarmado pregunto el padre mientras más burbujitas salían del jacuzzi (sin mal pensar por favor u.u)

-_**La tarjeta número 6 del genialoso yo destinada para las compras de libros, que ni siquiera leo, tiene un saldo muy bajo!**_- semi-grito

-_**Eso no puede ser hijito mío, no te preocupes que ya te la recargo. Y recuerda~ si quieres seguir teniendo lo que quieres mas la tarjeta dorada de súper oro, no bajes tus calificaciones –**_ le advirtió como si de un niño de primaria se tratase

**-**_**Si papa**_**-** y como un niño chiquito le respondió, el tenia claro que si sus calificaciones bajaban tan solo un poco le tendría que decir adiós a sus tarjetas y "necesidades vitales" y no solo hablo de ir al baño, digamos que sus cenas diarias en algún restaurante de algún país en todo el mundo, no no y no! No iba permitir tal cosa primero muerto! (vaya de orgullo o.o).

_**-Así me gusta! Ahora a la escuela jovencito~ -**_ y como había dicho el menor salió del lugar para subirse a la limo (osea~) e ir al instituto. Pues esta es digamos la mañana de nuestro mimadito-rebelde Ishida Uryu!, que no se los presento porque es mío D: (? En fin! Este es el único hijo del médico-millonario Ishida Ryuken, posee buenas calificaciones pero su personalidad rebelde produce que tenga problemas con los maestro, y sin mencionar que todas las chicas mueren por el o.o que según él es normal que eso les pase a personas tan grandiosas como lo era él. Aunque este sea lo que sea hay que aclarar que no es mala persona, bueno, solo lo normal.

Dejando de lado al Ishida pasamos a conocer a otro personaje NORMALISIMO de esta no tan normal historia, nos encontramos ahora en una residencia en la misma Karakura en donde una chica pelinegra se encontraba amarrando 2 coletas en sus cortos cabellos, cuando de pronto se escucha el sonido de la puerta dando paso a un chico alto pelinegro con una hermosa y calida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-_**Hermanita~ se te hace tarde para la escuela**_- le hablo dulcemente sin moverse de la puerta.

-_**Hermano! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me hables como si fuera una bebe**_ – se quejo inocentemente como un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_**Pero para mí nunca dejaras de ser mi hermanita querida**_ – le dedico otra sonrisa -_**Por cierto~ Ichigo está abajo esperándote así que no te tardes hermanita**_- le advirtió para salir de la habitación logrando un suspiro en la chica, su nombre pues Kuchiki Rukia que vive con su hermano mayor-a la cual consideraba un poco fastidioso- es una chica tranquila y un poco tímida al igual que la mejor amiga de Ichigo (que su hermano era muy apegado a este chico, para nada extraño verdad?); junto a él tiene las mejores calificaciones de todo el instituto y es la vice-presidenta de su clase.

Luego de terminar de arreglar sus cabellos se dispuso a bajar para encontrarse con su hermano e Ichigo conversando amigablemente, este ultimo le envió un salió a la cual respondió.

-_**Que haces aquí Ichigo? Pensé que nos veríamos en la escuela**_ – le pregunto mientras este se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

-_**Jeje es que quería preguntarte algo**_- un poco avergonzado le dijo llevando su mano detrás de su nuca.

-_**Entonces me lo dices en el camino**_- dedico una mirada a su hermano que estaba detrás de ellos con los ojos brilloso para que así ambos salieran rumbo al instituto. Byakuya se despidió amablemente u se fue a su amada cocida a seguir con sus creaciones, asi es! Kuchiki Byakuya era conocido como uno de los mejores cocineros en karakura, alguien quiere probar su comida? Pues se quedaran con las ganas porque esta es una historia ficticia!, volviendo a la historia, este es super apegado a su hermana y porque no serlo! Si era la única familia que le queda y debía protegerla hasta el final aunque ella se avergüence de ello (pobre Byakuya D: ) pero sabía perfectamente que su hermanita muy en el fondo también lo quería.

Rukia e Ichigo eran amigos desde que tenían memoria, se conocieron en el jardín de niños/preescolar/quinder o como lo llamen en su país! A Rukia le era muy difícil hacer amigos y como Ichigo era tan buena persona (el mejor ejemplo de su padre) se hizo su amigo y así desde este día estos dos poseen un lazo de amistad bastante grande, si si amistad~ esta historia apenas empieza así que shhh el final será como esperamos ;) o eso espero o.o.

Es cierto! Falto presentar a otro personaje -.- no quisiera pero es esencial para la historia! Ósea! A quien más haríamos miserable al final? Owo, Inoue Orihime era una chica digamos… zorrita vallamos al grano! Muchos aquí ya son grandecitos y entienden verdad?, también es lucia (como diríamos en mi país) pero la diferencia entre ella y Uryu es que el si tiene que lucir, ella no, como dicen "sifrinita chimba" , esa era ella aunque si tenía una belleza con la que engatusaba a muchos! Cuidado chicos! o.o si la ven por la calle llamen al servicio animal! Ok no XD. Digamos que es "popular", sus calificaciones van por el piso a saber y como le pasa los grados, y no olvidemos su personalidad de manipuladora que la maneja como quiere y claro todo a su beneficio. Orihime se encontraba de camino al instituto de Karakura colocándose un "poco" (nótese el sarcasmo) de maquillaje.

-_**Ash, hoy hay que entregar el maldito informe, como al profe se le ocurre mandar semejante cosa**_ – termino su "tarea" de maquillarse y lo guardo en su bolso- _**Como sea! Le diré a la kuchiki que me meta en su grupo y problema resuelto! Porque dudo que mis inútiles amigas lo hayan hecho **_– y con una sonrisa de victoria se dijo – _**Problema solucionado! Soy lo max!.**_

Y así nuestro cuatro amigos *mostrando a cada uno en forma de final de capitulo de novela* se dirigían al famoso instituto, ¿Qué les estará esperando?, ¿Que será lo que le preguntara Ichigo a Rukia?, ¿Lograra Uryu mantener sus cenas diarias en algún país del mundo? ¿Orihime dejara de ser tan zorra? Ah no~ mejor no pregunto imposibles… ¿Byakuya lograra una nueva receta y el cariño de su hermanita?, ¿los paquetes de abre fácil serán abre fácil algún dia? Disculpen ya me desvié…

**En el próximo capítulos sabremos las respuesta de estas preguntas, bueno casi… HASTA LA PROXIIIMAAA :D**

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aqui el 1ero :3 q les parecioo?<em>

_ah! no les dije! en ste fic ustedes me ayudaran a armar los cap! asi es! =3 cada vez q termine un cap les dejare unas preguntas que ustedes reponderan por medio d un review y con eso me ayudaran a armar los sig cap :D me encantaria mucho q respondan y claro! tambien pueden darme todo tipo de sugerencias x3 _

_aqui las preguntas~:_

_1. les gustaria que aparecieran tambien Renji, Shinji, Hiyori, Hitsugaya, Momo y cualquier otro q quieran?_

_2. quisiera una novia para Byakuya :3 alguna idea d quien podria ser?_

_3. les gustaria que agregara a otra chica, claro inventada por mi, para emparejarla con Uryu? pregunto esto porq quiera q alguien le ponga un algo al Uryu d aqui xD jajaja _

_4. de cuantos cap mas o menos les gustaria que tuviera el fic? y sinceramente se merece continuacion?_

_y la mas impotante!_

_5. les gusto? q les parecio? horrible? feo? bueno? pasable? te dio risa? lo seguiras hasta el final? lo dejaras? solo diganme sus opiniones x3_

_y sin mas q decir :D nos leemos para la prox! x3 recuerden los de las preguntas porq con ellas terminare de hacer el cap 2 =3 _

_SALUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER :D_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han~_


	2. Competencia?

_Buenaaas~! :D como han stadoo? como los trata la vidaa? owo espero q mejor q a mi ¬¬ pero.. no vengo a contarles mis desdichas!, __vengo a subirles el cap 2 d ste fic! w __y si lo se me tard q jode D: pero la inspiracion no venia y ps no iba a subirles una mamarrachada ¬¬ asi q aqui sta! :D un special de 1 hora xD me quedo algo largo owo jajjajajaja y tambn! soy humana D: recuerdenlo! cometo errores D: y se q en ste cap hay algunitos al igual q narro d manera para hacerla mas graciosa nwn w; asi q disculpen!_

_ADVERTENCIA!: Bleach no me pertenece! o.o (ya quisiera yo D:) es de Tite Kubo :) lo unico mio es la historia y la personalidad de los personajes como tal_

_ADVERTENCIA 2: en sta historia encontraras a los personajes de sta serie con personaliades TOTALMENTE DISTINTA! no por nada tiene de titulo "retorcidamente" si no quisieras leer a los personajes de sta manera ps no leas mas! y si quieres, ps adelante :) _

_ADVERTENCIA 3: yo con ste fic no pretendo meterme con los personajes! y mucho menos insultarlos! todo sto lo hago simplemente para diversion mia y de ustedes! ademas, todos los personajes me caen bn! no odio a ninguno en especial, asi q, por favor no quiero q me lleguen review diciendo q no les gusta las personalidades q les puse porq les ofende D: onegaii! la idea d ste fic es sacarles unas cuantas risitas eh! _

_sin mas que decir... disfruten el cap! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente BLEACH! Capitulo 2<strong>

El instituto de Karakura estaba lleno de jóvenes estudiantes con ganas de aprender y ser cada día más sabiondos!, diversos estudiantes estaban entrando al lugar que mas adoran en el mundo, a lo lejos se logra observar a nuestros amigos Rukia e Ichigo, que al parecer este último le pedía un favor a la chica…

_**-Y que dices?**_ – le insistió Ichigo con brillitos en los ojos a su mejor amiga.

_**-Eh… no es que sea mala ni nada… pero…. Lo siento!**_ – dicho esto la chica salió corriendo al interior del instituto, realmente no le gustaba no ayudar a sus amigos pero en algo como eso no quería meter sus narices! Ella era inocente y tímida pero no tonta!

_**-Rayos… si Rukia no me ayuda será mucho más difícil de lo que imagine**_- suspiro el chico un poco triste para luego adentrarse al interior de instituto.

_**-ICHI-GO! Mi más grande admirador **_– se acerco a saludar un moreno alto colocando una mano en su pecho.

_**-Hola Chad**_ – saludo amablemente, siendo interrumpido por este mientras hacia una señal negativa con su dedo índice – _**Perdona… Hola Sadin**_ – semi-rio, recibiendo ahora una positiva señal.

_**-Es como que imposible que te olvides de mi nombre artístico~**_ – le dijo el muy normal al peli naranja.

_**-Perdona Cha… Sadin! **_– se corrigió automáticamente, a veces su amigo puede ser súper apegado a su "nombrecito"

_**-Te perdono~**_- guiño- _**Y solo porque eres mi amigos**_ – a Ichigo simplemente le bajo una gota por la cien – _**Bueno Mon ami~**_ - y con mismísimo acento Francés le dijo (cortesía de su ultimo protagónico) _**– Nos vemos luego! El gran Sadin tiene cosas importantes que hacer **_– Ichigo solo se despidió con una señal de su mano mientras su amigo se iba dando salticos. Pues… si no saben aun de quien se trata este personajes es nada más ni nada menos que Yasutora Sado o mejor conocido como Sadin en el mundo de la actuación, este ah interpretado más de 10 protagónicos, 5 secundarios, una roca, un árbol y una tetera (esta en todo el actorcito).

Rukia se encontraba adentro del instituto contándoles a sus amigas Hiyori y Nemu sobre el favor que Ichigo le había pedido hace unos minutos…

_**-Estás loca! Yo pensaba que Ichigo era inteligente, que bueno que le dijiste que no!, es que acabo todos los hombre son iguales del bastardos?**_ – se quejaba una Nemu, para ser interrumpida por Hiyori.

_**-No todos~ mi Shinji es diferente**_ – defendió a "su" Shinji poniendo ambas manos en su pecho, Nemu solo fufo y Rukia semi-rio ya que estaba feliz solo por el hecho de que su amiga había encontrado al amor verdadero, que linda amiga. Mientras Hiyori veía el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo o como si un ovni pasara o que sabe que, Nemu saco una galleta de su mochila y cuál es el problema? tenía hambre~, busco el famoso "abre fácil" y se dispuso a abrirlo y creen que la estúpida galleta se abrió? Pues no!, Nemu ya un poco molesta, empezó a darle con sus dientes mientras gruñía, Rukia y Hiyori solo la miraban incrédulas, es posible que su amiga sea tan salvaje?

_**-Que?**_- pregunto Nemu con el paquete aun entre los dientes dándose cuenta de la miraba que les dedicaban sus amigas _**– Nunca han visto a alguien luchar contra la estafa del abre fácil?**_ –frunció el ceño.

_**-Pero mi querida Nemu, si lo hicieras con amor pues el paquete se abrirá fácil!**_ – se aconsejo Hiyori poniendo una mano en el hombro de la aconsejada, Rukia solo asintió, ella no era de muchas palabras, aun estando con sus amigas.

_**-Tsk amor? No gracias! Las cosas se hacen mejor a lo rustico!**_ – concluyo volviendo a morder el dichoso paquete, Hiyori suspiro cansada, ¡a su amiga le faltaba delicadeza!

_**-Permíteme…**_ -dijo para tomar el paquete y abrirlo con unas chibis tijeras que saco de quien sabe donde para luego entregárselo

-Porque rayos no me diste esas tijeras hace unos momentos? – dijo entre dientes la dueña de la galleta para luego empezar a comerla como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

_**-Jaja Nemu! Tienes galleta por toda la cara**_ – Rukia le avisaba a su amiga, esta se sonrojo, se limpio y dio las gracias.

_**-Además de marimacha también eres inmadura… no sé porque no me sorprende**_ – se escucho una voz y todas voltearon para mirar al dueño, Nemu solo lo hizo por inercia ya conocía esa voz sí que la conocía… y justo se iba a ganar la paliza de su vida. La voz rio, Nemu solo lo fumigaba con la mirada ¡si las miradas mataran! Ya este estaría muerto y había revivido para volver a mi morir (en serio! Si mataran yo ya serie asesina en serie) la chica iba a reclamanr cuando se escucho un grito "chillón" proveniente del otro lado.

_**-Miren Chicas! Es Ishida-Sama**_ – grito una de las tantas chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, las demás soltaron otro grito de emoción.

_**-Bien! El grandioso yo se retira, sus fans lo necesitan**_ – y sin más que decir se fue al grupito en donde empezó a saludarlas como si de un artista o alguien importante se tratase (y con esas fans dudo mucho que el chico cambie)

Después de lo sucedido, a Nemu le salió una venita en su frente ¡estaba furiosa! Y cuando se dispuso a darle su merecido al "famosito" sus amigas la detuvieron tomándola de los hombros.

_**-Uryu! Eres un idiota! Me las pagaras bastardo! –**_ gritaba la chica intentando zafarse del agarre de sus amigas, cosa que fue en vano, ¡yo tu me cuido tu preciada carita niño!. Bueno… mejor dejemos esto de lago, cuando Nemu se enoja empieza a gritar una que otra palabrota y dudo mucho que querrán leerlas… o si? No?.

En fin, ahora no encontramos con dos chicos que intercambiaban libros y hablando de manera fascinante sobre ellos…

_**-Te lo aseguro amigo! Este libro es uno de los mejores que eh leído**_ – decía un peli blanco mostrando un libro que tenia de titulo _"El Espacio, Mi Amigo el Alíen y Yo"_

-_**Y yo te digo que este es mejor!**_ – Hablo ahora un peli rojo mostrando su libro que decía _"los Maravillosos Misterios de las Raras Especies"._ Ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo, hasta que apareció Ichigo….

_**-Hola Renji, hola Hitsugaya**_ – Saludo con su siempre tono amable.

_**-No, kurosaki cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llames toushirou**_ – le expreso el peli blanco con una sonrisa muy tierna, apoco y no esta abrazable?

_**-jeje siempre lo olvido, lo siento**_ – se disculpo_**- Y de que hablan?**_

_**-Toushirou y yo no nos decidimos por cual es mejor libro**_ – explico Renji mostrando ambos libros que de por si era un experto en estas cosas, Ichigo ah leído muchos más libros de lo que puede leer Uryu en 4 vidas! Y de por si les encanta. Ichigo tomo los libros y empezó a dar su opinión sobre ellos, diciendo lo maravillosos que es cada uno y bla bla bla, ya saben, cosas de nerds. Mientras ichigo daba seguía con su cadena, se intengro al grupo un peli negro (vaya a saber de dónde salió) que llevaba incluso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

_**-Hola chicos como están? Que hacen? Que es eso? Puedo verlo? es divertido? Supera a mis juegos?**_ – y con la misma rapidez que deben estar imaginando dijo casi inatendible si que hablas rápido amigo!. El resto solo soltó una risita, ya conocían a su amigo, era demasiado energético.

_**-Hola Ulquiorra-kun! Es bueno verte tan energético como siempre**_ – solto Ichigo

_**-Claaaaro! Ni modo que sea un aburrido que casi ni hable y con la cara mas seria que suspenso de novela**_ – dicho esto puso su casa así como el mismísimo ulquiora Cifer… de la serie Bleach!, que este no es el caso porque esto no es Bleach!, los demás volvieron a reír, su amigo podría estar "tostado" pero al fin y al cabo era una buena persona.

El famoso timbre comenzó a sonar por todo el instituto provocando que todos se exaltaran un poco y empezaran a entrar rápidamente hacia el gran edificio. Mucho que venían tarde ¡que irresponsables! (mira quien lo dice, mi antiguo colegio me quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todos los días llegaba tarde xD) como decía… esas escoria irresponsables al oír que el sonido había finalizado empezaron a correr como locos ¡ahora si están preocupados verdad!. bueno aunque eso no nos importa! Pasemos mejor a nuestro salón favorito el 2A en donde están nuestros personajes queridos y no queridos…

_**-Esta Hime siempre llegando tarde! Que falta de glamour~ **_- ese "pequeño comentario resonó por todo el salón haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos, nunca faltan personas asi en un aula de clases. En eso, nuestro peli blanco favorito se acerca al "grupito" con una sonrisa tímida que lo hacía ver realmente adorable.

_**-Eh… Hola Momo, hola chicas**_ – saludo tímidamente, las demás prácticamente lo ignoraron y continuaron con sus charlitas. La nombraba solo suspiro molesta y lo miro, como es que podría ser tan molesto?

_**-Hola**_- fue lo único que dijo la muy descarada, para luego mirar sus uñas de forma despreocupada

_**-Y… como estas?**_ – volvió a hablar el chico, Momo suspiro de nuevo y poso su mirada en el.

_**-No lo ves? Estoy bien! Ahora lárgate que me opacas la vista si?**_ – lo corrió haciendo un movimiento con su mano, Hitsugaya como buena persona que era se retiro un poco triste, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella siempre era lo mismo, lo terminaba ignorando.

_**-Mejor así, hazle caso a la plástica Toushirou, capaz se enoja y no se vaya a desarmar**_ – soltó Nemu volteándose de su puesto, los demás rieron ante tal comentario, comentario que tenía un tanto de razón según la mente y determinación de muchos.

_**-Tú solo eres una envidiosa!**_ – fue la defensa de la "ofendida" lo que provoco que Nemu hiciera un puchero a lo exagerado.

_**-Si si estoy taaan envidiosa de no tener ese cabello grasoso y esa cara retorcida, sin dejar de mencionar ese cuerpo fuera de condición física. Si si muero de la envidia~**_ - concluyo de manera sarcástica volviendo a su posición para volverse a escuchar risas. Momo solo se enojo a su "estilo" y empezó a murmurar cosas, todos seguían riendo hasta que un chico alto y peli azul con una sonrisa caballerosa se acerco a Nemu…

_**-My lady Nemu no debería hablar asi de la señorita Momo**_ – le dijo de forma calmada como si estuviera en una reunión de la reina de Inglaterra.

_**- No jodas**_- Nemu no lo miraba mientras intentaba meter los últimos aros en las varas (1

_**-No no my lady, una señorita tan linda como usted no puede decir esas feas palabras**_ – insistió muy caballeroso, qué onda con esta gente?

_**-No! Porque carajos no entraste! Este juego es un fiasco!**_ – grito la chica ignorando completamente las palabras del otro mientras golpeaba el juego contra su mensa.

La puerta del aula se abrió para dar paso a una peli naranja, que al entrar se fue directamente hacia su "grupito"

_**-Al fin Hime! Como siempre llegando tarde!, te tengo un chis-me!**_ – grito de emoción Momo al verla, típico de personas como ellas

_**-Es que tuve varios retrasos mientras venia**_ – se excuso neutralmente pero sin dejar de lado ese tono que distingue a las de su tipo mientras se miraba por un espejo.

_**-Qué? Retrasos mentales? Jajaja**_ – y no, este comentario no fue hecho por Nemu, ya que seguía luchando con los aritos (sí que es adictivamente difícil ese juego!)

_**-Basta por favor, no puedo permitir más insultos**_ – Ichigo se había levantado para poner orden, no por nada era el presidente de la clase, muy bien Ichigo!

_**-Calmate naranjito! Solo decíamos la verdad**_ – se defendió con un tono serio y a la vez burlón.

_**-Yumichika-kun por favor solo guarde silencio si?**_ – esta vez Rukia había intervenido para ayudar a su amigo.

_**-Si como sea! Lo raro es que no dijo nada cuando Nemu insulto a Hinamori, solo me detuvo cuando insulte a Inoue… y además Kuchiki-san no me llame así, suena demasiado femenino para mi gusto**_ – y así concluyo para volver a su puesto dejando a un Ichigo sonrojado, nos salió directo el chico no?

_**-Dejando todo eso de lado… no es raro que Kyoraku-sensei no haya llegado?**_ – intervino Hitsugaya, aunque el realidad… a quien le importa si el profesor no había llegado, no es mejor así?, pero como buen alumno que era el peli blanco debía preocuparse por eso, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso de aprendizaje!

_**-Ahora que lo dices Toshirou… es verdad, ya debería de estar aquí ya que es uno de los profesores más responsables de todo el instituto**_ – Ichigo daba su importante opinión y estaba un tanto preocupado, en todo el año kyouraku-sensei JAMAS había llegado tarde y mucho mejor faltado…

_**-Kyoraku-sensei no ha llegado?**_ – pregunto Renji dejando de leer su libro para luego levantarse de su puesto _**- … El fin del mundo! Corran por sus vidas!**_ – y luego de su "gritico desesperado" empezó a correr en círculos por todo el salón, a los demás solo les bajo una gota por la sien mientras que otros reían. Renji seguía corriendo hasta que se tropezó con que sabe que coffcoffpiecoffcoff y cayó al suelo de manera graciosa, dios, este tiene complejo de tonto!

_**-Deja de gritar idiota! Aturdes a mis grandiosos oídos!, además, acabo de ver a kyoraku-sensei entrar y aun soy demasiado joven y guapo como para que sea el fin del mundo! Tengo una larga vida por delante! No es mi culpa que los demás sean todos unos perdedores**_ – Decía Uryu mientras entraba al salón alabándose a el mismo, es decir, llegaba tarde.

Y así llego el tan esperado sensei, disculpándose con sus preciados alumnos por el retraso, con la excusa de que su esposa no lo quería dejar salir de casa diciéndole que se saltara el trabajo para pasar rato con ella; pero claro, como el sensei responsable y trabajador que es no podía hacer eso, y así que como pudo se escapo de su "relajada" esposa.

La clase transcurría de manera normal y ya el sensei había decomisado el psp de Ulquiorra, el maquillaje de Momo, el juegito de Nemu, un libreto del "shinigami sustituto" de Sado (de donde rayos saco eso?), el famoso libro de Renji, uno de los teléfonos de Uryu, y una carta de amor de Hiyori; si, la clase iba normal muy normal. Justo cuando kyoraku-sensei se disponía a quitarle otro teléfono a Uryu, de no haber pasado ni 10 minutos cuanto le quito el anterior, el sonido del altavoz del instituto detuvo su acción para dar paso a la voz del Director…

_**-Buenos días mis queridos hijos! Aquí su director! Que tal su día? Como los trata la vida?, pues mis niños estoy aquí para darles un aviso! Luego de la hora del almuerzo diríjanse al auditorio que tengo una noticia! Que de seguro les encantara, está bien? Entonces nos vemos! Cuídense! Y ah! kyoraku-sensei no sea tan malito con los chicos y devuélvale sus cosas si?, y sin mas que decir adiós! **_– la voz del tan expresivo director dejo de sonar para que todos empezaran a murmurar acerca de la noticia, muchos preguntándose de que se tratara…mientras, Ulquiorra sacaba su amado psp de la cesta que justo decía "cosas decomisadas por Kyoraku-sensei" (aww que lindo! Hasta tiene una cesta!), también saco el juego de Nemu y el libro de Renji, no saco lo demás porque simplemente le dio flojera!. Justo cuando kyoraku iba a reclamar, el muy querido timbre sono anunciando la hora del almuerzo haciendo que en menos de 5 segundos no quedara nadie en el salón y este se quedara con las palabras en la boca, dicen que el timbre salva vidas… ustedes lo crees?

La hora del almuerzo había acabado, y ya todos se encontraban en el auditorio nombrado antes por el Director ansiosos por saber sobre la "noticia"

_**-Veo que están todos aquí**_ – exclamo un hombre de estatura alta, bien vestido y sin dejar de mencionar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su cara_**- Bien mis queridos niños, como ya les había dicho tengo un notición para ustedes! Y no se preocupen, les encantara! Pero eso si! Tendrán que trabajar justos y en equipo para lograrlo!**_ – su sonrisa creció aun mas (esperen! Eso era posible ya!) y a los demás solo les aumento la duda.

_**-Zaraki por favor dejate de rodeos y diles ya! No tengo todo el dia! A diferencia de ti, yo si hago mi trabajo como debe ser**_ – aviso el semi-director con un semblante serio y sentado de varios cruzados en la primera fila.

_**-Naah Ukitake no seas cascarrabias, es por eso que no tienes novia! Al cabo que ya les iba a decir de todas maneras**_ – fue la respuesta "sabia" del director mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, que para serles sincera se veía bastante infantil y ridículo. El otro superior solo bufo, como rayos alguien como el podía ser el directos! El tenia mejor madera para ese trabajo.

_**-Les cuento… el instituto está organizando un concurso!**_ – después de la noticia se podía observar las caras de asombro de los demás, era raro que el instituto hiciera cosas como esas – _**Y no será cualquier concurso! En este trabajaran en equipo, que yo mismo ya seleccione, para pasar una serie de pruebas y competencias, en donde cada prueba tendrá un juez diferente que se encargara de evaluarlos y darle los puntajes correspondientes; dichas pruebas se las hacemos llegar después**_ – oh sí, eso sí que no se lo esperaba nadie, el director continuo – _**Serán 2 grupos por cada sección, cada prueba tendrá un valor de 10 puntos, que dependiendo de su desempeño los jueces evaluaran, y el equipo con más puntos acumulados es obvio que será el ganador**_- el directos hizo otra pausa para mirar a los alumnos, pero uno de esos se levanto.

-_**Y que ganamos?**_ – pregunto, y si es cierto! Si van hacer todo eso debe de haber un buen premio, no se mataran por nada verdad?

_**-Pues… déjenme decirles que el premio es nada más ni nada menos que un viaje por una semana! Y claro, con clases suspendidas incluidas!**_ – la cara que tenían los demás estaba simplemente llena de felicidad, una semana de viaje y sin clases! Vacaciones soñadas! Y mejor aun! Todo eso lo pagaba el instituto, que podía ser mejor? – _**Y eso no es todo! Todas las competencias empezaran la semana que viene y justo duraran una semana, es decir una prueba por día y no habrá clases! Se dedicaran exclusivamente el concurso – **_esto fue como ganarse la lotería para los espectadores, tanto que soltaron gritos de felicidad y daban aplausos, esperen… esas con lagrimas de felicidad? Si, si lo son y hasta muchos pensaba que era un sueño. Dos semanas sin clases, y eso si ganaban el concurso, nada podía ser mejor! – _**Muy bien mis niños! No saben cómo me alegra el hecho de que estén tan emocionados!, ahora pasare la lista con los nombres de los grupos! Estén atentos**_ – luego de eso muchos rogaban por tocar con sus amigos y otros con no tocar con sus no amigos! Que lucha!. El director empezó a nombrar los grupos y bla bla bla, mejor pasemos al 2A que es lo que nos importa no? Los demás salones que se jodan porque ninguno de ellos ganara! Y mucho menos escribiré su desempeño en la competencia! Ya sabemos que son todos unos perdedores! (flojera de la autora). Dejando de lado la flojera de la autora el director comenzó a nombrar el primer equipo del 2A, que está comprendido por:

_*Yasutora Sado_

_*Hinamori Momo_

_*Cifer Ulquiorra_

_*Abarai Renji_

_*Inoue Orihime_

_*Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_*Arisawa Tatsuki_

_*Madarame Ikkaku_

Y el segundo conformado por:

_*Jeaguerjaques Grimmjow_

_*Kurotsuchi Nemu_

_*Ayesagawa Yumichika_

_*Kuchiki Rukia_

_*Hirako Shinji_

_*Ishida Uryu_

_*Sarugaki Hiyori_

_*Kurosaki Ichigo_

Claro, cada grupo es completado con otros nulos de dicha seccion…

_**-Y eso es todo! Ya pueden regresar a sus clases**_ – concluyo el director intentando ser escuchado por los demás, que justamente se encontraban hablando y hasta incluso quejándose por el grupo en donde habían quedado – _**Y no se preocupen, en lo que queda de semana (se encontraban a miércoles! Revisen sus calendarios! 41 de Agosto = Miércoles) le daremos la información restante y también el sub-director y yo estaremos disponible para responder todas sus preguntas, eso sí, no se hacen cambios de grupos!. Sin más que decir…**_

_**-Idiota Zaraki! No le dijiste sobre el líder del equipo**_ – lo interrumpió Ukitake

_**-Claro! Iba a eso! Solo quería probarte a ver si estabas atento **_– le aseguro el director con una sonrisa satisfecha, Ukikate rodo los ojos "si existiera un concurso para determinar al más idiota, no dejarían entrar a Zaraki porque no permiten profesionales" (2 y ese fue simplemente el pensamiento "maduro" del peli blanco mientras Zaraki reía estúpidamente-torpe.

_**-Esperen!-**_ Grito para evitar que salieran los ahora competidores – _**El sub-director había olvidado decirles que deben elegir un capitán o líder por cada equipo y pasarnos el nombre en lo que resta de semana, que tonto verdad? pero yo lo recordé y aquí estoy diciéndoles! **_– sonrió orgulloso mientras Ukikate fruncía el seño, otra vez, ese Zaraki… echándole la culpa! Cuando él fue el que no lo recordó. Los demás se miraron entre sí para determinar cual sería el líder de su respectivo grupo para luego irse retirando hasta que el auditorio quedara vacio.

Y asi… empezó la disputa entre los grupos. Luego de las clases, cada grupo se reunió para "debatir" sobre quién sería el líder. Es obvio que nuestros dos grupos protagonistas peleaban entre sí; primero en el grupo de Orihime, esta misma se quejaba por haber quedado en semejante grupo y con semejante inútiles, como era de esperarse sus "amiguitas" hicieron lo mismo, Hitsugaya estaba feliz por haber quedado en el mismo grupo que su querida Momo, que por cierto, esta última no estaba nada feliz por tener al "pegoste" cerca, que molestia!. Después de sus quejas, Orihime se auto-proclamo líder siendo apoyada por sus perras seguidoras ejem.. quiero decir amigas, Hitsugaya también la apoyo (ya deben saber la razón!), a Ulquiorra le daba igual con tal de jugar con su psp no hay problema, Sado no estaba de acuerdo! El súper talentoso Sandin tenía que ser el líder y notando que estaba ganaba por mayor voto se quedo tranquilo, el era un actor caballeroso!.

Pasando al grupo dos, este estaba aun peor! Hecho un caos total, todos se quejaban por el grupo en donde estaban (cosa rara), los únicos que estaban más que felices eran Hiyori y Shinji por haber tocado, juntos su amor no los separaría!; Uryu decía que eso no valía la pena, el podía viajar cuando y donde quiera! (si niño rico, no todos somos como tú!) y que se rehusaba a participar, Rukia quiso hacerlo entrar en razón ya que la idea es que participen todos no? Pero fue en vano, Nemu ya asqueada le grito que si no los ayudaba, al momento de ganar (si, ella estaba muy segura de que ganaran), el iba a ser el único imbécil que iría a clases!. Costo más de una hora para que todos se calmaran, para pasar a una nueva pelea, si, la elección del líder (madre mía, mas peleas!), y así fue! Empezaron a pelearse (otra vez) hasta que decidieron que Ichigo sería el líder; unos opinaban que él era inteligente y sería un buen líder y otros porque al ser el presidente de la clase tendrían más ventaja…

En fin! Esto ya se está haciendo largo (por lo menos en mi cuaderno, capaz cuando lo subo sea poco). Ya conocemos al concurso en el que tendrán que competir nuestros personajes favoritos y no tan favoritos por el dichoso premio al igual, que ya también conocemos a los grupos y lideres… que pasara? (dios, que original) , quienes serán los jurados?, como serán las pruebas?, Que equipo ganara?, Ulquiorra podrá subir al nivel 80 en su juego?, que paso con Byakuya y los demás que no salieron en este capítulo?. Bien! Estas y muchas más preguntas serán respondidas (bueno casi…) en el próximo capítulo! No dejen de leer retorcidamente BLEACH! Casi a la misma hora, pero en el mismo lugar!

_1) Es un juego que solia jugar mucho de niña XD la verdad no recuerdo el nombre D: pero se encontraban en las piñatas :D (hoy en día ya ni se ven ;w;) y el objetivo era meter los aros en las varas pulsando unos botones. Jajaja explicación fail! xD pero no sé bien cómo explicarles jajajjaa_

_2) Es un clásico chiste, no sé si lo habrán odio, pero yo lo oí originalmente "era una mujer tan pero tan fea, que quiso entrar a un concurso de feas y no la dejaron porque no permitían profesionales" D: es bastante cruel ¬¬ pero me acorde mientras escribía xD y en este caso es un concurso de Idiotas owo _

* * *

><p><em>FIN CAP 2! :D q les parecio~? w jajajaja yo siento q quedo medio fail xD pero les digo, lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo :3 sabiendo que pudo quedar mejor XDD jajajajaja, los nombres de los libros q llevan Hitsugaya y Renji los invente yo xD si existen algunos asi ps ya seria demasiada coincidencia o.o hasta miedo me daria D: XDDD<em>

_muchas grax por sus Review y consejos ;) como leyeron puse algunos de stos en el cap :) jajajaja espero sus review tambn en ste cap eh! :D asi me animan a seguirle mas rapido w_

_y pregunto~ (oh si~ mas preguntas)_

_1. les gusto el cap?_

_2. merece q lo siga?_

_3. q les parecio la idea d la competencia?_

_4. en dond les gustaria que fuera el viaje del premio? (si, aun no decido eso S:)_

_5. con quien podria emparejar a zaraki? XD porfa que sea con alguna chica :3 diganme ustedes! o tambn puedo hacer una inventada por mi :D _

_buee sin mas q decir~ de nuevo grax por sus review! me hacen tan feliz \(^o^)/ jajajaja _

_cuidense muchoooooooooooo~! w nos leemos el prox cap ;) bye-bye~!_


	3. Patadas y Brazadas GO!

_6Buenas Buenas~! w q tal? como stan? owo aquii yo con un nuevo cap mujajajaj xD lol, creyeron q me habia olvidado d ste fic? ps no e.e solo q mi inspiracion se fue d vacaciones a mitad d cap ._. y apenas regreso me puse a sacarle provecho yay! xD jajajajajaja... este cap esta un poco mas largo (: y lleno d mas bizarreas(? xD espero les guste y q no los defraude, siento que este cap me quedo un tanto raro :/ pero prometo que el sig sera muchooo mejor -w- ya tengo todas las ideas :D tambn prometo subir el sig antes de año nuevo owo jajajajaja.._

_Parejas: __IchiRuki - IshiNemu - ShiYori - RenTat - UlquiHime - ByaHisa, y hasta los momentos esas son las que tengo planeadas 8D, claro, cada una se llevara a su tiempo owo _

_sin mas habladuria a las aclaratorias~ (oh si, si hay~)_

_1. Bleach no me pertecene! es de Tite sama :/ yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis loqueras 8D lool_

_2. con ste fic no pretendo metener ni insultar a ningun personaje! por algo el titulo es "retorcidamente" porque cada personaje posee una personalidad SUMAMENTE DISTINTA A LA ORIGINAL, no se porq digo sto a stas alturas xD_

_ah! y ya tengo planeado la cantidad de cap :D seran 10 cap en total ;) y ps si me da la inspiracion tal vez mas .w. _

_*Fic Totalmente bizarro, AU!* XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente BLEACH! Capitulo 3<strong>

El viernes llego y todos se encontraban un tanto ansiosos por la llegada del lunes, así es, el inicio de dicha competencia que emociono al instituto entero!. Por los momentos sabían que las pruebas serán en lugares distintos dependiendo del tipo de prueba, claro, lugar que será puesto por dicho jurado y la forma que sabrán los participantes será relativamente sorpresa, como había dicho el director "así es más emocionante". Las clases de ese día habían acabado y ya todos los estudiantes, con lo bueno que son, salieron corriendo fuera del instituto apenas habían escuchado el sonido del timbre de fin de clases…

_**-Pero porque tanto apuro?-**_ Ichigo salía del instituto a un paso lento y tranquilo, estaba un poco triste por el hecho de que ya era viernes y un tanto nervioso por las competencias de la semana entrante, no quería decepcionar a su equipo.

_**-Kurosaki kun!-**_ a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de una Orihime que se acercaba al chico ya nombrando, este al notarlo, se puso aun más nervioso, que valiente Ichigo!.

_**-I-noue San**_- fue lo único que logro decir cuando esta ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

_**-Supe que eres el líder de tu equipo! Que coincidencia! Los chicos de mi grupo me eligieron líder, aunque yo no estaba muy interesada jeje**_- mentía mientras forzaba una sonrisa - _**Quería decirte que por más que estemos en grupos distintos, no quisiera ir en contra de ustedes o que estemos en una especie de guerra, más bien quisiera que nos ayudemos entre sí, no sería genial?-**_ concluyo la peli naranja. Dios, sí que es buena con estas cosas.

_**-Cla-ro-**_ premio para Ichigo! Logro decir una palabra de cinco letras, estamos progresando!

-_**Qué bueno**_!- sonrió de nuevo la chica, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase- _**Nos vemos entonces!-**_ se despidió mientras dejaba a un peli naranja shokeado.

_**-Si!-**_ luego de unos minutos Ichigo celebro- _**Y no hizo falta que Rukia me ayudara, aunque… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…**_- concluyo dejando un poco su sonrisa de victoria.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Nemu se dirigía a su casa luego de su práctica de beisbol, no venía muy feliz que digamos, la cara de "quiero matar a alguien" se podía observar a distancia, hasta incluso las personas que estaban cerca se alejaban con el miedo de que los vaya a matar o algo así (nunca faltan las personas exageradas); Nemu venía con bate en mano mas su bolso en el hombro derecho cuando una especie de limosina se acerco a ella, la ventana de la misma bajo dejando ver a un Uryu con una expresión de "te vengo a fastidiar", claro, este no se había dado cuenta del humor de perros que traía la chica.

_**-Hola Marimacho**_- Saludo muy naturalmente bajando un poco sus lentes

-_**No molestes…**_ - respondió secamente Nemu mientras seguía caminando, la limosina le seguía el paso

_**-Con que de mal humor no? Aunque eso no debería de extrañarme…-**_ siguió el peli negro.

_**-Que quieres?-**_ pregunto esta vez, no le quedaba mucha paciencia.

_**-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y se me dio por molestarte, aunque creo que ya estas lo suficientemente molesta como para hacerme caso**_- Uryu continuo, la conocía desde hace mucho y se había dado cuenta de que algo le había ocurrido.

-_**Si ya sabes entonces déjame en paz y vete a hacer tus cosas de niño rico**_- Nemu acelero el paso mientras gruñía, no puede ser más molesto de lo que ya es!

_**-Ya veo… como que ya te llego la hora no?**_- Pregunto

_**-A que te refieres?-**_ devolvió la pregunta esta vez mirándolo

_**-Cuando las mujeres llegan a cierta edad ya no pueden seguir jugando al beisbol, porque interfieren con su desarrollo o algo así **_(1- había dado justo en el clavo_**- Aunque no sé porque te lo aplican a ti, si al fin y al cabo sigues siendo una marimacha**_- concluyo riendo con orgullo

_**-Tú que sabes! Imbécil!-**_ sí, ya la había sacado de sus casillas, con este ultimo gripo se fue perdiendo al chico de vista.

_**-Bien, ya es suficiente, a ver a donde cenare hoy…. Ya sé! Suiza!-**_ y con esto último subió la ventana y la limosina continuo su camino, pues humildemente hoy le tocaba cenar en Suiza!

Luego de unos minutos, Nemu había llegado a su casa, al entrar observa a su padre que justo se encontraba viendo la novela de las 6 mientras sacaba una que otra lagrimita, este al notar su presencia voltea a verla.

_**-Nemu! Hijita! Ven a darle un gran abrazo a papa!-**_ y con aun lagrimas en los ojos le pedía abriendo los brazos

-_**Estás loco! Déjame!-**_ le grito alejándose un poco, el Kurotsuchi llego a notar que su pequeña y amorosa hija estaba un tanto molesta (más de lo normal)

_**-Eh? Que te ocurre Nemita?-**_ le pregunto secando al fin sus lagrimitas y mirándola incrédulo.

_**-Nada que importe, me largo**_- y dicho esto la menor se fue a su cuarto, dejando a su padre muy triste murmurando como "que hice mal!, acaso soy un mal padre?, porque mi hija no me cuenta nada! Acaso no confía en mí?" y un sinfín mas…Al parecer la novela de la 1, 6, 9 y 11 ya le empezaban a afectar.

Nemu no era la única que recién llegaba a su casa, Hiyori justo acababa de entrar a la sala para encontrarse con una de sus hermanas…

_**-Uh? Con que ya llegaste Hiyori**_- dijo fríamente la chica para volver a posar la mirada en la tv (es que acaso todo el mundo ve tv aquí!)

_**-Sí, que tal Mashiro!-**_ pregunto con una gran sonrisa típico de ella.

_**-Naah ya sabes todo normal**_- contesto con pereza mientras intentaba alcanzar el control remoto, Hiyori al ver esto amablemente se ofreció ayudarla- _**Gracias**_

_**-No es nada!, para eso está la familia!-**_ volvió a decir muy animada, la peli verde solo bostezo y cambio los canales- _**Y Lisa?-**_ pregunto la rubia mientras iba a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel.

_**-Ya sabes, aun en ese jardín de niños en donde trabaja**_- contesto bostezando de nuevo, tremenda floja pues.

_**-Uhh como adora ese lugar, sin duda ama mucho su trabajo verdad?-**_ siguió la rubia tomando un bocado de su pastel de chocolate (ya se me antojo!) para que su hermana asintiera- _**Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ella! Es una persona admirable!-**_ y ahora con brillitos en los ojos decía.

_**-Estás loca? Trabajar con un montón de mocosos? Preferiría trabajar de enfermera o algo así, para ver el sufrimiento de la gente**_!- la peli verde aun miraba la pantalla en donde transmitían un programa de las peores caídas de porristas y justamente una había caído desde una elevación máxima (2, eso sí debió doler! Al parecer a esta le gustan mucho las cosas de ese "estilo"; Hiyori al observar el horrible y cruel programa decidió dejar a su hermana sola…

Esa misma noche, Ulquiorra estaba en su habitación jugando muy raramente en su consola de Ps3, pero no crean que el solo hace eso, claro que no! También usa su consola de Wii y su Psp cuando no está en casa; en eso, su teléfono empezó a sonar con la canción de Mortal Kombat, el peli negro puso pause en su juego y contesto

-_**Si? Debe ser algo importante como para interrumpir mi llegada al nivel 7 y mi traslado por la selva tropical**_- rápidamente hablo con un leve pero muy leve tono de enojo mientras hacia un puchero.

_**-Perdona Ulquiorra pero no sabía a quién mas llamar**_- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea- _**Además de que sabía que eras el único que estaría despierto a estas horas**_- al terminar de hablar Ulquiorra miro su reloj que marcaba la 3:14am.

_**-Jeje dime que sucede Toshirou?-**_ pregunto quitando el pause de su juego y continuándolo.

_**-Veras….quería preguntarte el cómo te sientes con esta competencia?-**_ hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta del otro.

_**-Uhh pues realmente me da igual, aunque será muy divertiidoo! Yahooo!**_!- semi-grito sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla-_**Por qué lo preguntas? **_

_**-Bueno…Tuve un sueño, en donde perdíamos, Momo me terminaba odiando y…-**_antes del que el peliblanco pudiera continuar Ulquiorra hablo

_**-Ya veo…-**_

**-**_**Si bueno…yo…-**_y otra vez fue interrumpido, esto se está haciendo constante

-_**Tengo que conseguir una llave para poder entrar a esa parte secreta, pero no cualquier llave! Una con la misma forma de la cerradura, será difícil, pero no imposible para mi!-**_ se alentó el chico, la voz del otro lado de la línea suspiro mientras bajaba una gota por su cien, realmente su amigo no lo estaba escuchando.

-_**No me estas escuchando verdad?-**_ pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero qué culpa tiene le peli negro! El solo estaba ocupado!

_**-Eh?-**_ reacciono poniendo pause otra vez- _**Jejeje perdona que dijiste?**_

_**-Lo sabia**_- suspiro de nuevo- _**Igual no importa, solo espero que nos vaya bien, nos vemos el lunes, adiós-**_ corto la llamada el peli blando, dejando en duda al otro.

_**-Pero a este que le paso?-**_ se pregunto mirando el teléfono como si este le fuera a responder, muy inteligente amigo! Definitivamente la gente de este fic no es nada normal… -_**Naah que importa! Llave voy por ti!-**_ y tirando el teléfono a quien sabe donde siguió jugando hasta las 7am que fue cuando sus ojos no dieron más, niños no intenten esto en sus casas! Jugar tantas horas video juegos hace daño a la vista (la parte educativa del fic)

Tachan! El muy esperado Lunes llego! E Ichigo se levanto muy perezosamente, realmente no quería que llegara ese día, tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño iba a suceder… y como pudo se levanto de su cama, se alisto y bajo al comedor para desayunar, su hermana Yuzu terminaba de servir…

_**-Tsk, y a ver cuando contratan una cocinera! Esta no me la calo más! Quien creen que soy? Su sirvienta? Su mama!-**_ gritaba como loca la más joven de la familia.

-_**Deja de quejarte! Aquí se hace lo que yo digo y punto!-**_ Isshi, que recién entraba al comedor, regañaba a su hija.

_**-Si? Y porque los otros dos no cocinan también!-**_ seguía gritando señalando a Ichigo y Karin, esta última se levanto de su asiento y fue directo a buscar el correo.

_**-Porque si no lo recuerdas Karin es una pésima cocinera! No sabe ni hacer pan tostado!-**_ gracias al cielo que Karin no estaba presente porque si fuera así ya estaría deprimida – _**Y a Ichigo no lo podemos molestar con esto! El está muy ocupado con sus estudios perfectos!-**_ concluyo poniendo su mano en la cabeza el chico.

Antes de que Yuzu pudiera reclamar o matar a sartenazos a su papa, llego Karin y le entrego una revista

_**-No puede ser! Al fin!-**_ dijo mientras abría la revista y sacaba un afiche- _**Al fin! Un afiche de mi boxeador favorito!-**_ y luego ya no se supo nada de ella, la corrida que se hecho a su cuarto no fue nada normal.

_**-Ichigo, para ti**_- Karin le entregaba un sobre al nombrado mientras le sonreía.

_**-Gracias**_- el peli naranja se dispuso a ver de qué se trataba dicha carta, era muy pero muuuy raro que recibiera una, al abrir el sobre se encuentra con una primera hoja que decía…

"_Saludos! Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya recibiste la carta! En esta carta se encuentra la pista en donde se llevara a cabo la primera prueba, por favor lee la carta con todos tus compañeros de equipo, para que entre todos se ayuden a resolver el difícil acertijo, sin más que decir te deseamos mucha suerte!" _

Ichigo al terminar de leer saco su teléfono y marco los números de todos sus compañeros de grupo, si los marco todos al mismo tiempo! Algún problema? ok no… luego de hablar con ellos, decidieron que se iban a reunir en casa de Rukia y sin más el peli naranja salió al lugar de encuentro.

Por otra parte, Orihime también había recibido la muy dichosa carta, y con toque de fastidio y molestia, quien rayos se atrevía a molestar a su sueño de belleza!, llamo a todos sus inútiles compañeros para convocarlos a su casa…

Volviendo al grupo comandado por Ichigo, ya luego de no más de treinta minutos se encontraban todos reunidos en casa de Rukia. Byakuya estaba muy contento de que los amigos de su hermanita la visitaran, así que inicio a preparar galletas para dárselas a todos sus invitados. Uryu, que no quería entrar debido a que era un lugar muy fuera de su "estilo", término entrando a la fuerza (cortesía principalmente de Nemu)…

-_**Bien…**_- Ichigo saco la carta de su bolsillo, todos la miraron un tanto incrédulos, todo por esa maldita carta?- _**Según la carta, había que leer el acertijo con todo tu grupo junto…**_

_**-Y no me digas! Tu le hiciste caso!-**_ Yumichika decía con tono modesto y jugando con sus llaves.

_**-Eh… bueno si, si lo decía la carta es por algo no?**_- el peli naranja se ponía algo nervioso, siempre era lo mismo! Se le hacia un tanto difícil hablar en grupo.

-_**Tonto! La hubieras leído y así ibas pensando en la respuesta mientras llegabas aquí-**_ razonaba Nemu, recibiendo la afirmación de muchos.

_**-Igual no importa, solo lee la carta Ichigo**_- Rukia muy amablemente le pidió a su amigo continuar.

_**-Ok…**_ - y aclarando su garganta e inicio a leer…

"_Bien! Ya llegaron hasta aquí! Así que no hay vuelta atrás… pero no se asusten! La idea de esto es que todos la pasen bien si?... ahora damos paso al acertijo que tendrán que resolver para poder determinar el lugar de la primera prueba…_

_-soy un loc xq descubri ke la natacion no solo es un deporte sino un estilo de _vida- (3

_Ahora… con estas profundas palabras, mediten y deduzcan a donde deben dirigirse… sin más, nos leemos para mañana! See you Again!"_

Ichigo termino de leer la carta, y a todos les caía una gota al estilo anime (no! Este no es un anime, es un fic! (?)

_**-Unohana-sensei**_- Dijeron todos al un silabó, es que más obvio no podía ser! Además de que el "acertijo" veía con HORRORES ortográficos incluidos, si era Unohana-sensei, la profesora "loquita" de natación que tanto ama su vocación.

_**-Oh! Pero mira que difícil! Hay que rompernos la cabeza para adivinarlos!-**_ y de nuevo Yumichika venía con sus comentario.

-_**Asi no es mejor? Digo, el hecho de ya lo sabemos, así tendremos ventaja y llegaríamos primero-**_ decía Hiyori mientras sonreía.

En eso, Byakuya muy feliz de la vida entro a la habitación con una bandeja llena de sus galletas, dejo la bandeja en la mesita más cercana y se quedo parado viendo como los amigos de su dulce hermanita comían…

_**-Y bien?-**_ con una sonrisa pregunto, es simplemente importante saber la opinión de las personas sobre su comida!

_**-Están buenas…**_ -Grimmjow había terminado su galleta y justo iba por 3 más, si que le gustaron.

_**-No está nada mal… aunque he probado mejores, sobre todo en las pastelerías de Hong Kong e Inglaterra **_– Uryu miraba la galleta como si fuera a encontrar algo oculto para luego seguir comiéndola.

-_**Qué bueno!-**_ Byakuya dio un "saltito", muy macho! y gracioso de felicidad, que feliz estaba! El hecho de que a los demás les guste lo que cocina lo pone muy contento!

_**-Volviendo al tema…**_ -Ichigo retomo la palabra- _**Si la de la carta era Unohana-sensei, quiere decir que la prueba tiene que ver con la natación?**_

_**-Es Unohana-sensei! Que mas esperaban? De seguro nos está esperando en la piscina de la escuela para hacer la "prueba"**_- Nemu seguía comiendo galletas mientras se levantaba del suelo – _**Yo digo que cada quien vaya por su traje de baño y nos vemos allá!, de seguro nos dan puntos extras por llegar primeros, tenemos que destrozar a la zorrihime y su grupito**_- esto último lo dijo con tono sombrío y amenazador, además, si quieren ganar tienen que destrozar a los otros grupos no?, o eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la peli negra. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con el hecho de ir por su traje de baño para luego a la piscina en donde de seguro se encontraba su profesora un tanto apasionada por la natación, y así salieron todos de la casa de Rukia para ir cada quien por sus cosas.

El grupo de Orihime se les había adelantado, y ya habían ido cada quien por su traje de baño y justo estaban de camino hacia la dichosa piscina…

_**-Natación? No puede ser! Osea, soy requeté mala!-**_ se quejaba una Momo

_**-Ya lo sabemos! Dinos algo que no sepa ya?**_- Orihime rodo los ojos, jamás se cansara de decir que su grupo era un inútil! Pero gracias a sus intelectos y habilidades iban a llegar lejos y ganar! Si señor! … Muchos se preguntaran… como el grupo de Orihime se había adelantado? Fácil! Luego de que la "jefa" leyera la carta, llamo a todos sus compañeros, siendo Toushirou el primero en llegar, el peli blanco leyó la carta y dedujo lo de la piscina, así que luego de saber en donde se iban a reunir, Orihime llamo de nuevo a los demás y los mando por sus trajes de baño para encontrarse en la piscina, supieron moverse mejor que el grupo de Ichigo! Bien hecho!.

Orihime, junto a sus dos amigas fueron las primeras en llegar, encontrándose con una Unohara cerca de la piscina, las chicas se acercaron…

_**-Eh… Unohana-sensei…**_ -Hablo Orihime estando lo suficientemente cerca de la misma.

_**-Apoco y no es hermosa?-**_ pregunto con brillitos en los ojos sin quitar la vista del agua, lo que faltara era el atardecer detrás, pero es imposible porque a penas y era medio día!

_**-Lo sé!, digo, quien más hermosa que yo?-**_ sonrió arrogantemente la peli naranja pensando que se refería a ella, sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí – _**Dije… que quien más hermosa que yo!-**_ volvió a preguntar mirando ahora a sus amigas y esta asentían, Unohana se dio cuenta que tenia compañía y poso su mirada en ellas.

_**-Inoue, Hinamori, Arisawa que bueno verlas aquí! Son las primeras en llegar! Y me alegra mucho que sean tan apasionadas con la natación! Que mejor deporte que este! Algún día dominara al mundo! Y será el único deporte practicado!**_- mientras que la profesora-loca- estaba ocupada planeando la dominación mundial de la natación, llego el resto del grupo de Orihime, se acercaron a ellas y notaron lo "raro" que estaba la mayor.

_**-Y a esta qué onda?-**_ pregunto "Sadin" mientras miraba las poses raras que hacia Unohana.

_**-Llegamos y se volvió loca…**_ -una gota bajaba por la cien de todos los presentes, lo que hace la pasión por la natación!.

_**-…Y así nos aseguramos que ningún otro deporte se practique y zaz! Natación para todo el mundo!-**_ grito de la de nada la mujer d largo cabello asustando un poco a los demás, y creo que su autora también se está empezando a asustar…-_**Oh! Chicos Hola! Son los primeros en llegar! Me alegro mucho**_- un momento… eso no lo había dicho ya!- _**En fin! Prepárense porque su prueba empieza en unos momentos-**_ concluyo retirándose del grupo, ese tonito "amable" que uso con ellos simplemente les había asustado mas…

Unos minutos más tarde el grupo de Ichigo había llegado, Hiyori venía de la mano de Shinji (como siempre), Nemu y Yumichika peleando con el "niño rico" de Uryu y los demás hablaban tranquilamente, ya estando cerca de la piscina…

_**-Me cago en…! Llegaron primero! Y todo por su jodida culpa!-**_ grito Nemu al ver el grupo de Orihime para señalar a su grupo por lento, simplemente su idea era llegar primero que ellos, en el rostro de Orihime se marco una sonrisa de victoria.

_**-Eso no es importante**_- dijo Ichigo saludando a sus amigos.

_**-Veo que ya están todos aquí…-**_Unohana salió de quien sabe donde con su maravilloso Pito (silbato o como le llamen en su país) posando en su cuello- _**ESTAN LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR A NADAR!**_ – pregunto dando un salto y llegando a donde estaban los demás- _**PORQUE AUN SIGUEN VESTIDOS? NO PODEMOS HACER ESPERAR A LA PISCINA! RAPIDO RAPIDO!-**_ con otro grito los alentó para así sonar su maravilloso pito, sonido que reboto por los oídos de los demás haciendo que se los taparan, de donde habrá sacado ese pito con tal sonido? Preguntas… que jamás serán contestadas.

Ya cuando todos se habían cambiado, la queridísima sensei los mando a que cada grupo se colocara en fila detrás de un carril, el de Orihime estaba en el 6 y el de Ichigo en el 7…

_**-Bien… empezaremos con cosas fáciles, ya saben, para el calentamiento! Nadaran 4 piscinas de Libre para luego continuar con Mariposa **_(4_**, ENTENDIDO!**_- volvió a gritar mientras daba las indicaciones de la tan esperaba prueba, los demás asintieron y con el sonido del pito empezaron a nadar…

3 horas después… más 50 piscinas de todos los estilos de natación que existen y otros inventados por Unohana, mas ahogadas y patadas, más un Ulquiorra que salía a cada momento para seguir jugando con su psp y una Unohara detrás de el para que volviera a la piscina, mas las quejas de Orihime y las demás con respecto a que estaban cansadas y sin dejar de mencionar las cadenas que se pegada la profesora respecto a la natación; si, una agradable prueba…

_**-Y? Están cansados?-**_ pregunto amenazadoramente Unohara-sensei mientras tenia amarrado a Ulquiorra del brazo con una tira de Zapato (?)

_**-No…**_ - respondieron al un silabo, decían que no, pero su mente pedía a gritos que no siguieran nadando.

_**-Me alegro! Saben muy bien que la natación es tan placentera como comer un rico helado mientras se mira la televisión**_- luego de esto a la gran mayoría se les hizo agua la boca, 3 horas nadando sin cesar (lo siento cesar… ok no XDDD) sin tomar o comer nada?, definitivamente Unohana es peor que presidente en cadena (5- _**Bien! Se acabo el descanso! Todos de vuelta a sus lugares**_- descanso de 1min y cuando mucho!- _**Ahora viene la parte de la verdad…a partir de aquí serán evaluados. Verán, por cada prueba serán evaluados a base de 10 puntos cada integrante, luego al final, se sumaran los puntos y el resultado será la puntuación total de todo el grupo**_- los jóvenes asintieron- _**Con respecto a su desempeño de hoy, yo los evaluare. ENTENDIDO!-**_ gripo por parte de Unohana-sensei, mas el tímido "si" que salió de los labios de algunos- _**Perfecto**_- se dibujo una sonrisa gatuna en los labios de la peli negra- _**Ahora viene la parte de estilo libre, aquí competirán en grupo, es decir, cada uno nadara un estilo diferente e irán uno por uno, al llegar el que estaba nadando sale el otro y así sucesivamente; el grupo ganador es el primero que llegue el ultimo de cada uno, y claro, ese grupo tendrá un puntaje extra**_- concluyo subiendo a uno de los carriles y dando la señal para que planearan que estilo iba a nadar cada quien – _**Y una cosa más… los capitales serán los últimos**_- dicho esto ya los grupos estaban listo y Orihime miro curiosamente a Ichigo mientras que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que devolvió el peli naranja.

El sonido del Pito se escucho de nuevo y así salieron los primeros! Que eran: Sado y Grimmjow, justamente nadaban estilo Flechita (no sé cómo llamarlo xD simplemente es el que se ponen los brazo al frente estilo flecha) Al principio Grimmjow llevaba la delantera pero de pronto Sado ya lo había pasado, los demás simplemente gritaban el nombre de sus representante mas "apúrate imbécil!" "dalee que si puedes!" "no te dejes ganar! "Maldito muévete!" y muchos gritos de aliento mas… ya ambos habían dado la vuelta y se devolvían para que el siguiente saliera, Sado continuaba con la delantera hasta que se detuvo de repente haciendo que Grimmjow avanzara y llegara primero.

Al llegar salió el siguiente que era Yumichika! Que nadaba estilo Pecho, unos segundos después y salió el correspondiente por parte del otro equipo, Ikkaku; este último tiene mucho talento para la natación así que en menos de que lo que canta un gallo ya había pasado el chico por parte del equipo de Ichigo! Así que el "calvito" llego primero para dar paso a Momo a la siguiente ronda…

Así es señores! Esta tercera ronda es de chicas!, Momo, que había salió primero, versus Hiyori! Quien ganara? Ambas nadaban estilo espalda, con una asombrosa presentación por parte de la rubia! Y se preguntaran… porque Hiyori iba tan decidida? Pues simple! Shinji le prometió que si ganaba la iba a llevar a una cena romántica, el poder del amor en marcha! Y gracias a él, Hiyori fue la primera en llegar (por bastante delantera) para dar paso a Rukia…

Las demás rondas quedaron así: (a la autora ya le dio pereza describir las demás (?)

Cuarta Ronda: Rukia VS Toushirou, Ganador: Toushirou

Quinta Ronda: Shinji VS Renji, Ganador: Renji

Sexta Ronda: Nemu VS Tatsuki, Ganadora: Nemu

Séptima Ronda: Uryu VS Ulquiorra, Empate

Ichigo y Orihime eran los últimos en participar, la tensión se vivía en ambos equipos simplemente porque el marcador estaba empatado (gracias a Uryu y Ulquiorra, bravo!) y el ganador de dicha ronda proclamara la victoria segura para su equipo…

Unohana-sensei realizo la cuenta regresiva para que cuando acabara ambos se lanzaran al agua para nadar! (o eso decían hacer). En un momento Orihime tomo la delantera por solo un poco, ya para unos segundos Ichigo la había sobrepasado. La competencia está muy reñida señores! –inserte a la autora con megáfono aquí(?- a pesar de que ambos son "inútiles" en este deporte pero ahí la llevaban! Lento, pero seguro! A los demás les dio tiempo de ir por una malteada y a Ulquiorra pasar 3 niveles más de juego, todo eso y apenas los peli naranjas iban llegando a la mitad de la piscina.

La apasionada por la natación (entiéndase como Unohana) estaba que se golpeaba contra una pared o cualquier otra cosa, al ver lo patético que nadaban los capitanes, a cada momento se detenían para tomar un "descanso" para luego seguir, pero ese momento de descanso sucedía cada 10 segundos, 10 segundos nadando y 20 segundos descansando… muchos creyeron que esa ronda jamás tendría fin, hasta incluso algunos ya se estaban vistiendo para ir a su casa a ver tv o hacer cualquier cosa productiva.

20 minutos pasaron, al final nadie se pudo ir a descansar porque su querida sensei no dejo que se fueran con otro discursito de que hay que ser fiel a la natación, del que espera desespera y otros más!. De acuerdo a la competencia, que casi me olvido de ella, Ichigo logro tomar la delantera de nuevo y ya se encontraba casi llegando… de la nada, a la mente del peli naranja llegaron las palabras de Orihime de hace tres días "ayudarse entre sí", hizo una parada y observo como la chica venia no muy lejos de él "nadando" lo mejor que podía (le dejo a su criterio su estilo) de pronto, esta dejo de nadar y le sonrió, una idea paso por la mente del chico, idea de la cual se arrepentiría después, pero rayos! Tenía que hacerlo! Su padre siempre que fuera caballero con las mujeres y eso es lo que hará justamente, además, que puede salir mal? Y así fue… Ichigo continuo con su nado, pero esta vez mucho más lento (un momento… eso es posible! Ir más lento de lo que iba!) Para que la peli naranja lo pasara y declarara la victoria para su equipo…

Las caras del equipo de Ichigo eran simplemente inexplicables, aunque estaban llenas de asombro, realmente no se lo creían! Es que era imposible!, no era para alardear ni nada pero estaban seguros que Ichigo ganaría, no era el mejor en ese deporte pero mejor que Orihime lo es! O eso se creía… Definitivamente iban a matarlo! Corre Ichigo! Aun no puedes morir! Eres el protagonista y apenas van 3 capitulos!, ok ignoren lo último.. Como decía! Mientras el equipo ganador celebraba el otro equipo estaba echando humo, prácticamente. Como era de esperarse a Uryu le daba igual pero estaba que se partía de la risa por lo patético que había sido Ichigo, el ni siquiera sabía el porqué había ido, ah sí, su papa lo "amenazo" con quitarle el 50% de su humilde mesada si no participaba, con la escusa de que tenía que convivir con sus queridísimos compañeros…

Cuando Ichigo y Orihime salieron de la piscina, Unohana sensei tomo la palabra, interrumpiendo la celebración por un lado y la matanza de miradas por el otro… (Que mal perdedores son)…

_**-Muy bien chicos! los felicito por sus empeño el día de hoy!, cabe destacar que el ganador de la última ronda tendrá puntaje extra**_- la mirada asesina que tenía el equipo de ichigo aumento mas- _**Pero… eso no quiere decir que dicho ganador tendrá el puntaje más alto, recuerden que también es la suma de todos los demás puntos de lo que hicimos hoy. Con todo su desempeño en el dia de hoy voy a darles el puntaje correspondiente a cada quien y ni crean que seré amable! Según mis cálculos ambos equipo están casi empatados la diferencia no debe ser de mucho**_- dicho esto se subió a un carril poniendo pose heorica- _**Me alegro el haber pasado esta tarde con…–**_sonrió- _**La hermosa piscina y un momento natacionistico(?**_- a los demás les cayó una gótica al estilo anime, su sensei nunca cambiara…- _**Ah.. y con ustedes también ya saben… ahora si… LARGOOO!-**_ y usando su pito por última vez en el día corrió a todo el mundo.

El equipo ganador seguía celebrando (y dale con estos, se le subió la victoria pues) con una peli naranja alardeando sobre su súper mega e híper perfecto desempeño. El otro equipo iba en un silencio y tensión peligrosa más un Ichigo nervioso, diciendo que él había dejado ganar a la Orihime (Acusado principalmente por Nemu Grimmjow y Yumichika), vamos! No había sido su culpa!; unos minutos mas y todos se separaron para ir cada quien a su casa, aunque no lo pareciera había sido un día cansado y solo querían descansar…

-_**Ichigo…**_- lo llamo Rukia ya estando en la entrada de su casa, el peli naranja muy caballerosamente se dispuso a acompañarla- _**Por más que los demás digan que dejaste ganar a Orihime pues yo no lo creo… No fue tu culpa hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, no te desanimes por eso mañana de seguro nos va mejor si? Recuerda que lo importante es pasarla bien y yo me divertí mucho**_ – concluyo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que a los segundos fue devuelta por el peli naranja.

_**-Gracias Rukia! Jeje… nos vemos mañana! Adiós**_!- se despidió un poco culpable, que va! Si todo había sido su culpa él la dejo ganar! Y gracias a las palabras de su amiga se sentía peor, ella era la única que confiaba en el… pero a pesar de todo la culpabilidad se retiro con un poco de ánimo, la peli negra era buena subiéndole el autoestima y se alegraba de todo corazón el haber tocado con su amiga de casi toda la vida en el mismo grupo. Ahora si estaba más seguro de que el resto de la semana no iba a ser tan malo…

-_**Estoy en casa!-**_ aviso la chica al cerrar la puerta de la entrada y dirigiéndose al a sala.

_**-Hermanita querida holaaaaaa!-**_ saludo un Byakuya dándole un apapacho de hermano (que tierno).

_**-By-akuya no res-piro**_- intento zafarse del abrazo la menor de las kuchiki.

_**-Byakuya! Déjala vivir un poco mas por favor**_- se escucho una voz femenina que provenía del sillón…

_**-Pero Hisa~ el programa de la señora Cleotilda dice que hay que darle mucho amor a los hermanos pequeños**_- con un puchero el peli negro se defendió acariciando después la cabeza de su hermanita.

_**-Pero mírala! Rukia ya no es una niña para que le des tantos "mimos" déjala ser**_- Siguió regañandolo para cruzar su mirada con la de la chica, lleva un buen tiempo conociéndola y aun no había podido acercarse a ella, principalmente porque una es muy tímida y la otra muy orgullosa. Rukia se soltó del agarre de su hermano y con una reverencia subió a su habitación Byakuya observo cada paso de su hermana para mirar su novia…

-_**Hisa~ no crees que ya es hora de que sean amigas?-**_ se sentó a su lado para tomar una de sus famosas galletas y luego comerla (no me digas!)

_**-Ya te dije Byakuya que si ella no quiere ser mi "amiga" como tú dices no tendría el porqué serlo, de seguro va a pensar que me acerco simplemente para que me acepte, y no quiero que piense que soy una interesada**_- respondió la chica desviando la mirada curiosa del peli negro, este al ver que estaba nerviosa se lanzo a abrazarla como si no hubiese mañana.

_**-Awww adoro cuando te pones asiii**_- y de nuevo iba con sus ataques asfixiantes- _**Eres tan linda~ nada me haría más feliz que mi hermanita y tu fueran amigas, de seguro se llevan súper bien!-**_ se separo para mirar la cara de vergüenza de la chica…

_**-Pe-ro y si no lo agrado?-**_ agacho la mirada un poco avergonzada, adiós orgullo.

_**-Naah que dices! Claro que le agradaras! Anda, sube y háblale**_- le señalo las escaleras para luego guiñarle un ojo, pero que lindo es este Byakuya!

_**-Está bien**_- suspiro derrotada subiendo hacia la habitación de la chica, al llegar respiro hondo y toco, unos segundos después apareció Rukia…

_**-Ehh Hisana-san?, necesita algo?-**_ los nervios se notaban en su voz, era realmente extraño que ella este justamente parada en donde está ahora mismo…

_**-Hola Rukia uhh bueno… vengo a que nos conozcamos como se debe, di-go pues es molesto el hecho de que cada vez que nos vemos simplemente nos tratemos como desconocidas-**_ hizo una mera pausa para observar la reacción Rukia, tan bien que había empezado!. Continuo – _**No pienses que por el hecho de que salga con tu hermano **_–sonrojo- _**Signifique que solo quiero ser tu amiga por interés, no, quiero conocerte como Hisana, dejemos a Byakuya por fuera**_- se rio un poco para suavizar el ambiente- _**Y que dices?-**_pregunto ahora extendiéndole la mano.

_**-Claro…-**_ dijo la menor extendiendo su mano igualmente, este va a hacer el comienzo de una muy interesante amistad… las dos siguieron hablando por un rato mas hasta que escucharon el llamado de Byakuya avisando que la cena estaba lista! Esa noche preparo la mismísima Receta Ratatouille(6, su autora quiere probar…

Y así señores concluye el primer día de dicha competencia! Primer día con especial de natación que fue llevado a ustedes por Retsu Unohana! Apasionadora por este deporte! Sin más mañana será otro día bastante movido… esperemos y todos nuestros concursantes descansen!... hasta ahora el equipo con más ventaja es el de Inoue Orihime, podrá el equipo de Kurosaki Ichigo tomar la delantera?... Esto y mucho mas será presentado en el próximo capítulo! La autora espera leerlos por aquí! Bye! Y gracias por leer!

1) La verdad no sé si eso se cumpla en su país, pero por lo menos aquí cuando las chicas llegan a cierta edad, no se les permite seguir jugando al beisbol porque interfiere con su desarrollo, claro, aquí lo exagere un poco, la edad promedia es de 12 a 13 más o menos, Nemu aquí ya tiene 16.

2) Una elevación máxima, en el mundo del porrismo, es una subida por decirlo así, está comprendida por dos personas, que son las bases, la persona que es la q sube y dos ayudantes mas, ya saben para evitar caídas y eso xD explicación fail! Pues yo fui porrista hace como 7 años y ya ni me acuerdo xD. La elevación máxima es de la más alta de este tipo. Si quieren ver una elevación de estas búsquenlas por google owo XD

3) Pues un lema bien raro xD si me preguntan de dónde lo saque pues cuando estudiaba en el cole tenía un amigo que era un Unohana pero más apasionado xD se la pasaba diciendo esa a frase a cada momento xD lol, grax a un gran tomodachi owo Gabriel-Francis-Baka por recordarme la frase –w- si stas leyendo sto hola owo XD

4) Estilos de nado en la natación xD

5) Por lo menos aquí el presidente se pega tremendas cadenas._. hasta incluso 12 horas hablando! No sé cómo no le dan ganas d ir al baño…

6)Según se es una receta francesa xD dedicada a Gabriel por motivarme a seguir y ayudarme en algunas cositas -w- :D jajajaja baka-francis xD Spain te saluda desd aquí :D

* * *

><p><em>Puff fin del cap 8D q tal? recuerden dejar su opinion con un Review -w- asi motivan a sta loca a seguir mas rapido si? asi tambn conozco la opinion de cada quien (:<em>

_grax por los q han llegado hasta aqui owo (como si fuera mucho~ XD pero para mi es importante :3 = ya se puso cursi XD)... 1er dia de competencia :D se esperaban eso? xD lol no crean q porque puse la parte de natacion a ese estilo signifique q no me gusta, al contrario!, amo la natacion -w- pero no soy asi como unohana xD ya saben la exageración xD pero no olviden q el motivo es simplemente hacerlos reir :3 como dije, no pretendo meterme con nadie en ste fic :D_

_sin mas... grax por leer :D nos stamos leyendo en el 4to cap! q les aseguro les gustara mucho .w. yay! _

_no olviden dejar Review! hacen a sta chibi autora super feliz! :3 XD_

_cuidense mucho~! bye~bye! :D_

_**G**riisle**C**han~  
><em>


	4. Afina tu Garganta, Que ya Empieza!

****Hola todo el mundo :D feliz navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños todo 8D. como pasaron esas fiestas? espero q bn :)

ya se~ prometi subir ste cap antes d ste año, pero me ocurrio una crisis ;w; en cuaderno en donde escribia se me habia perdido! pero grax al cielo lo encontre! ademas de q por ser navidad y todo eso mi mama me tenia a monte con los arreglos d la casa :/ y tambien d q a cada momento saliamos a hacer algunas compras e.e. en fin! sta semana me dedique para terminarlo y aqui sta! espero les agrade :3

les digo q ste es uno d los primeros cap q mi imagine xD y uno d los q mas me ha costado tambn e.e espero no los decepcione :/. aqui no puse en negrita los dialogos, ya veran porque...

Aclaratoria: Bleach no es mio~ aun no, pero sigo intentanto owo (?)ok no... es de Tite Kubo sama :D yo solo uso a sus personajes para mis fines loqueristicos! (?)

"AU*OOC*VariasParejas" = no busco insultar algun personaje con ste fic! el hecho d q tenga tales personalidades es porque son TODO LO CONTRARIO a la original

Disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente BLEACH! Capitulo 4<strong>

_-Martes-_

Orihime, a duras penas, se levanto temprano, se coloco el montón de cremas que usa en las mañanas en su "hermoso" rostro y luego aviso a sus queridos compañeros que se llegaran a su casa. La idea era que al momento que llegara la siguiente carta ya estén todos reunidos para salir directamente hacia el lugar a donde sea que les toque. A la peli naranja ya se les había subido los humos de superioridad, al parecer el haber ganado el día anterior le había dado la confianza suficiente para decir que ya tenía todo ganado, si tenía, según ella, la única que estaba trabajando del grupo era ella misma. Qué gran sentido de compañerismo… la chica se puso a pensar… la carta pasada había llegado justamente a las 11 am, miro su reloj de pared con forma de pintura de labio que faltaban 10min para dicha hora y si sus cálculos no fallaban, hoy iba a llegar a la misma hora (Por lo menos uso la lógica!). Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que esta vez será diferente…

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su productiva lectura sobre el rompimiento de dos intentos de celebridades, por favor! si la farándula es lo máximo!, como se atreven a interrumpirla!. A regañadientes dejo su revista en el sillón y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un Toushirou sonriente y un Ulquiorra jugando con su hermano del alma, el psp por supuesto.

-Son ustedes, pasen- dijo fríamente y con fastidio dándole paso a los dos chicos, Toushirou hizo una reverencia y Ulquiorra solo siguió el camino de su amigo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Acaso ves a alguien más chico listo?- y en efecto, no había nada mas en la sala excepto ellos. La chica se volvió a sentar en el sofá para tomar la revista y seguir leyendo, de todos los integrantes de su grupo tenían que llegar ellos primeros!. Además… el chico de cabellera negra le asusta, es como si no estuviera en este mundo con sus juegos y todo eso, y las expresiones que hace mientras juega… aterrador…

-No!- luego de un corto silencio que se produjo en la sala, se escucho un grito de Ulquiorra, los demás pegaron un brinquito en señal de susto, el grito había salió de la nada!- Hey! Necesito un enchufe para cargarlo, donde consigo uno!- pidió con un tono de exageración mientras ponía carita de perrito triste, a Orihime le pareció un gesto tierno pero más aterrador aun y con la misma sorpresa señalo a un pequeño enchufe que estaba cerca de una mesita. Como rayos podía relacionarse como gente asi!. El peli negro dio las gracias y se dirigió a "alimentar" su adorado psp, como el siempre dice, aunque sea un aparato también necesita comida y amor!.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Era otro día en la mansión de los Ishida, el menor se encontraba desayunando (nótese, desayuno al medio día) en el majestuoso jardín que rodeaba el lugar. El peli negro comía tranquilamente mientras pensaba la forma de zafarse de la "pruebita" de ese día, después de la pasada no le quedaron ganas de participar, aunque estaba la parte en la que su querido padre lo obligo a participar, si no, adiós mesada; el oji azul puso cara de drama-graciosa al pensar en eso mientras tenia el tenedor en su boca, ni loco iba a permitir eso! Eso jamás! Aunque tuviera que convivir con los denominados –por el mismo- plebeyos y la marimacha… La marimacha, de seguro está muy enojada porque la sacaron del equipo de beisbol con lo mucho que le gus…un momento…porque rayos se está pensando en eso?. Uryu movió su cabeza en señal de negación, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los plebeyos y la estupidez se le estaba pegando…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

-Ashuuuuuuuuu!- un estornudo se escucho por toda la casa, de seguro iba a pescar un refriado, estúpida piscina, estúpidas pruebas, estúpida Hiyori que no le contestaba el teléfono, estúpido todo!. Cabreada, Nemu guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida para ir en busca de Hiyori, pero fue detenida por su adorado padre…

-Nemita…A dónde vas?- le pregunto colocándose un delantal que decía en letra corrida "mejor padre", justo era su favorito! Lo hizo el mismo, lo aprendió hacer en un programa de manualidades el otro día.

-Primero, no soy Nemita! Me llamo Nemu maldita sea!- semi-gruño cruzándose de brazos- Y segundo… recuerda que hoy es el segundo día de competencia, hoy no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder!- dijo imaginándose la victoria de Orihime el día anterior- Hoy Ganaremos!- esta vez levanto su puño en señal de victoria, el mayor soltó una risita, si que tenía una hija apasionada!

-Hijita tan apasionada como siempre, pero no puedes irte sin comer mi merienda de la suerte!- y así como le dijo le entrego a la menor la dichosa merienda, que consistía en una pequeña ensalada de frutas, dicha merienda siempre se la daba cuando tenia algún partido. Nemu comió la ensalada en medio segundo y se despidió de su padre

-Me voy ya, por favor no pases tantas horas pegado a la tv, adiós- y así se fue, a veces ella parecía la madre, es que el mayor pasaba horas y horas en la tv viendo sus preciadas novelas!

-Ok Hijita, Suerte- y con un leve movimiento de mano se despidió sin dejar de lado su sonrisa boba. Pero que linda familia!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

El gran Sadin estaba leyendo uno de sus guiones para una obra super importantísima! Claro, como el siempre suele decir, toda obra es importante y hay que dar el 110% en ella! Sin importar que personajes interpretes (la parte educativa de este capítulo) en fin! Estaba tan concentrado que no noto el sonido de la puerta, un poco molesto se levanto y se dirigió a la misma a ver quién era el responsable de la interrupción de su lectura, justo iba por la parte en donde el villano hacia de las suyas…

-Diga…-dijo un poco desanimado encontrándose con cierto calvito…

-Oh Sadin! Mi amigazo del alma! Como estas?- lo saludo dándole un abrazo con golpecitos en la espalda y todo, muy macho de su parte!

-Hola Ikkaku, sabes… estaba bien leyendo mi guion, pero llegaste a interrumpirlo- le respondió con un toque de drama, Ikkaku se disculpo y así como vino entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá

-Si supieras…-empezó a contar el más bajo ya instalado en el sillón- Ya quiero que me crezca el cabello! Estoy arto de estar rapado, y todo porque a mi mama le gusta que este así, dice que eso si es ser un hombrecito y no como esos rebeldes de cabello largo que andan por ahí- suspiro recordando cuando el usaba cabello semi-largo (ya me lo imagino) pero la cuestión en tal es que el no puede decirle que no a su mami, después de todo era su mami! La que le prepara su comidita cuando tiene hambre, chocolate caliente cuando tiene frio, la que le lee un cuento cuando no puede dormir y un sinfín más!. Momento… que clase de bebito es este?. A Sado le bajo una gota por la sien y puso pose de amigo decepcionado.

-Mi querido Ikkaku… ya estas grandecito y no puedes andar diciéndole siempre "si" a tu madre – lo aconsejo mientras se sentaba a su lado, el bajito suspiro…

-Dejando eso de lado- aja! Con que safandose del tema! Tramposo!- Que paso con la competencia de hoy? Soy tan nulo que nadie me toma en cuenta- casi se tirar a llorar como el bebito que es, pobre! Siempre lo dejan de lado…

-Según se…Inoue-Chan no ha recibido nada…- Respondio Sado sacando su teléfono con un llaverito que decía "Amo el Teatro" (asi es…es español! Que idioma más bonito que este?) Justo iba a escribirle a la peli naranja – Hagamos algo… vayamos a su casa y esperemos ahí- propuso para levantarse y salir, seguido de su amigo el nulito(?. Chicos, nunca ignoren a sus amigos!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Rukia estaba ordenando un poco su habitación, si su hermano veía como estaba de seguro iba a darle otro de sus discursitos de que una chica tiene que ser ordenada y todo eso, y no es que ella fuera desordenada (como la autora(?) solo que a veces tenía un pelín de desorden (como algún libro en donde va o algo asi, que gran desorden!)

-Hermanitaa~ Nemu-Chan y Hiyori-Chan están aquí- su adorable hermano le grito con un tono de voz juguetón, era como un niño aun.

Tan rápido como pudo, la peli negra bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigas. Iban a irse, pero Byakuya las detuvo para que probaran su nueva salsa… a todas les encanto, sobre todo a Nemu porque es fanática de probar sabores nuevos, típico, todo lo que hacia el hermano de Rukia era realmente delicioso! No existe persona capaz de decir que algo hecho por el sepa mal, aunque tuviera un muy mal sentido del gusto. Las chicas se despidieron y así emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de Ichigo, les parecía muy raro que este no las haya llamado aun para lo de la prueba… de seguro no tenía noticias al respecto.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Habían pasado tres horas ¡3 horas! Y no había señal de alguna carta o aviso sobre la jodida prueba. El equipo de Orihime estaba reunido en casa de la misma y en ella se Vivian distintas tensiones… incluso, muchos de ellos no estaban acostumbrados a estar tantas horas en casa de alguien como Orihime.

-Listo! Me canse! Como se les ocurre hacerme esperar a mí!- grito Orihime para luego dirigirse a la puerta decidida a ir al instituto para saber que había pasado, calma querida! Que asi no llegas a vieja. Abrió la puerta, y en vez de encontrarse con la calle se encontró con el cartero, este le entrego un sobre y se fue. Orihime sorprendida y procesando lo que había pasado volvió a la sala, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer…

"_Buenas Tardes jojojo como les va? Emocionados por la prueba de hoy? Y aquí el acertijo para que determinen el lugar, mucha suerte!_

_-A donde voy con mis amigos para divertirnos, donde se pone a prueba la voz y disfruto de diversas bebidas y aperitivos-_

_Y ahí está! Si ya descifraron el lugar, los espero allá entonces! Bye!"_

-Un casting para estrellas?- Momo fue la primera en apostar una idea, Orihime y Tatsuki estaban de acuerdo, es decir, que otra cosa podría ser?

-Ya se!- Sado soltó el guion que leía y tomo la carta- De seguro iremos a una Opera- dijo con brillitos en los ojos, a los demás le bajo una gota por la sien, a donde dijo? Obviamente descartaron esa idea al instante, dejando a un triste Sado siendo consolado por Renji e Ikkaku.

Luego solo se podía escuchar los gritos de todos opinando al mismo tiempo, que inteligentes! Así nunca iban a llegar a nada. Se callaron al escuchar un sonido que venía del psp de Ulquiorra…

-Karaoke, lugar para divertirse con los amigos, cantar y tomar buenas bebidas- concluyo con una sonrisa para volver a su juego, los demás lo pensaron unos segundos para luego estar de acuerdo con el peli negro, e incluso muchos decían que estaban a punto de decir eso, que coincidencia…

-Ya son las 5:00pm, con razón enviaron la carta tan tarde, los Karaokes se disfrutan mejor a estas horas- decía Renji mientras veía la hora en su reloj de Harry Potter, y cuál es el problema? es un gran fan!.

-Entonces, vamos ya!- solto emocionado Sado, a pesar de que no era una Opera también le gustaban muchos los karaokes. Salieron de la casa mientras el moreno decía que será una grandiosa prueba, Orihime solo esperaba que ganaran y obvio con ella no será problema, si es toda una estrella.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ichigo estaba con la boca abiera de la sorpresa, Karaoke? P-pero no podía ser!... veamos, lo que sucedió hace unos momentos… había llegado la carta, Ichigo la leyó para que luego Hiyori, mientras daba saltitos, aseguraba que se trataba de un karaoke. Lo que paso después, todo el mundo puso una expresión diferente en su rostro, desde felicidad hasta miedo.

-Ya es un Karaoke y qué? El punto es que salgamos ya!- dijo Nemu decidida caminando hacia la puerta, no iba a permitir que la Orihime llegara primero, eso si que no. Pero también estaba un poco nerviosa, ella nunca había cantado en un público y menos en un Karaoke, claro, había cantado en su casa mientras se ducha o haciendo cualquier cosa, obviamente estando SOLA. Vamos! Sabemos que muchos también hacemos eso! (la autora incluida, ella lo hace en todas partes para ser más exacto). Po mas que le costara admitirlo, Nemu sufría de pánico escénico.

Todos salieron hacia su destino lo más rápido que podían, prácticamente iban arrastrados por Grimmjow (porque la parecía divertido) Yumichika (para ayudar a Nemu) y Nemu (ya sabemos, su sentido competitivo esta por los cielos!). minutos pasaron y el grupo comandando por el peli naranja se encontraba en el local, entraron y notaron que estaba un poco oscuro.

-Donde esta Ishida-san?- pregunto Rukia notando que faltaba el chico de lentes, aunque prácticamente usa lentes de contacto, pero siempre anda con los oscuros a donde quiera que vaya.

-Déjeme que lo llame Rukia-sama- dijo Grimmjow muy caballerosamente mientras sacaba su teléfono y llamaba al peli negro, el otro contestó y con una "quejita" dijo que llegaba al lugar en un momento.

-Un karaoke? Es un chiste no? Aunque ustedes serán afortunados en escuchar al grandioso de mi cantar- otros minutos pasaron y Uryu entro al local alabándose a el mismo, como cosa rara. Detrás de él, venia el grupo de Orihime, cabe decir que bastante cansado, pueden creer que se habían perdido?. Se incorporaron al otro grupo mientras el otro los miraban victoriosos (la gran mayoría de ellos). Las luces se encendieron de golpe para dar paso a una voz femenina melodiosa…

-Buenas Noches~! Estan listos para mostrar su talento!- la voz pregunto, ganándose una dosis de si y otra de no, obviamente su anfitriona ignoro los no y continuo…-Que bueno es oírlos super animados~! Les explico cómo será la mejor prueba de las que tendrán esta semana!- los concursantes prestaron atención- Sencillo! A cada participante le tocara una canción, por sorteo claro- inicio con la explicación señalando una caja de vidrio en donde habían varios papeles- En esa caja se encuentra las canciones que interpretaran, yo ire llamándolos, escogerán un papel, cantaran y yo calificare! Al final, sumare los puntos y listo! Entendido?- el resto asintió, unos decididos y otros emocionados.

-Ehh… Disculpe…si no sabemos la letra de la canción que nos toque, como haremos? – pregunto Ichigo, ya que él no sabía mucho de música, en qué mundo vives niño?

-Mi querido Kurosaki~ claramente tendrán la letra en esta pantalla- otra luz se encendió de tras de la presentadora mostrando una gran pantalla. Ichigo y muchos otros suspiraron de alivio, por lo menos no iban a hacer el ridículo tan feo- Ahora… agrúpense y siéntanse cómodos que ya empieza!- una última luz ilumino la sala mostrando unas mesitas y cojines para que los jóvenes se instalaran. Y así fue, se sentaron para esperar las indicaciones de… un momento… quien es ella? Nadie la recordaba, además de que iba vestida como llamativamente con brillitos y de mas! Y sin dejar d mencionar los lentes en forma de estrella que llevaba…puff otra loca mas…

El lugar estaba comprendido por una pequeño escenario, con su micrófono, la gran pantalla que estaba justo a frente mas los cojines y mesitas en el centro, bien distribuido no? La llamativa anfitriona se sentó dándole la espalda a la pantalla y mirando al escenario mientras sostenía una lista y un bolígrafo con más brillitos y estrellitas.

_(N/A: Hola :D espero y estén disfrutando de la lectura :3 d aquí empezamos con las canciones. Las canciones las elegí aleatoriamente xD no lo hice ni por su personalidad o nada pareció xD jajaja, les dejare notas para q los interesados las busquen y la escuchen :D recorte algunas canciones, si las pongo completas imagínense lo largo que queda xD ah! y otra cosa, yo solo escucho J-music básicamente xD asi q las canciones q verán a continuación son d dicho genero)_

-Ahora sí! El primero en pasar será…- cerro los ojos y con su dedo índice señalo la lista, los abrió y leyó el nombre- Sarugaki Hiyori!- la nombrada salto de alegría mientras su Shinji le deseaba buena suerte (aww q lindoo!)- Dirígete a la caja, toma un papel y dinos que te toco!- emocionada, dio las instrucciones, Hiyori asintió mientras tomaba un papel. Después de leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, adora esa canción!

-Famiglia…-anuncio la rubia mientras subía al escenario y que comenzara la música…

_- la canción es Famiglia de D-51/ ending 15 de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, la canción es de un grupo, aquí claro Hiyori la cantara como solista-_

Se escucho el sonido de la canción, que era suave y melodiosa, en pocos segundos Hiyori tomo el micrófono y comenzó…

-**Famiria kagiri aru deai no naka de jinsei no ichibu no hito,****famiria keitai no chakushin rireki o itsumo ume te kureru hito****, ****famiria toki ni kenka shi te hanare tari demo itsunomanika soba ni i tari****, ****famiria nani ka aru to sugu kaketsuke te kureru hito yo**- concluyo la primera parte mientras los demás la seguían con aplausos- **Wake mo naku kodoku da to omou no wa****, ****hitori ja nai to kanjiru tame ni anata ga kure ta kimochi**- hizo una pausa para esperar el coro…

-**Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends Thank you for your love. chippoke demo hikyoo natte mo boku no koto o aishi te kureru****  
><strong>**Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends I love you so much.****  
><strong>**itsumo senaka o oshi te kureru yo atatakai koe**- canto señalando a todos sus amigos más a su querido Shinji, esa canción era perfecta para demostrar lo mucho que los quería y lo agradecida que estaba con ellos, sin ellos ella no sería nada…-**deatte kure te… arigatou**- concluyo dedicando una de sus mejores sonrisas…

Los aplausos llenaron la sala, verdaderamente la chica era muy buena. Hizo una reverencia y lanzo un lindo y tierno besito a su hermoso novio…

-Muy bien Sarugaki!- seguía aplaudiendo la presentadora recibiendo un "gracias" de parte de la chica. Dejo de aplaudir para anotar algo en su lista. Hiyori volvió a su puesto. Y la anfitriona, con el mismo súper mega ritual que uso la vez pasada llamo a otro participante- El siguiente es… Yasutora Sado!

-Sadin, señorita, Sadin- se levanto el moreno corrigiendo a la peli negra (si, era de cabello negro). "Sadin" (antes de que regañe a la autora) se dirigió a la caja de vidrio y tomo un papel- A ver… Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu-geshiiki- con gritico gay incluido anuncio, subió al escenario y con una pose especial dio señal para que comenzara la música…

_-la canción de Sado es Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu-geshiiki, pero el cover hecho por Shizuo Heiwajima de Durarara!, la encuentran como "Shizuo character song" tambn, porcia se les hace difícil-_

La canción comenzó, por la música se notaba que era una muy refinada, algo así del estilo de Sado, con razón se puso tan feliz por el hecho de que le toco…

- **Ueno hatsu no yakou resha orita tokikara, Aomori eki wa yuki no naka, Kita e kaeru hito no mure wa dare mo mukuchi de, Uminari dake wo kiite iru, Watashi mo hitori renraku-sen ni nori, Kogoesouna kamome mitsume naite imashita, Aa Tsugaru Kaikyou fuyu geshiki…-**canto con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratase de una de las piezas más hermosas del mundo, claro, la canción estaba muy buena y quedaba al tope con Sado y mas que este actuaba como todo un caballero. Que más se puede esperar del mejor actor del instituto!

- **Goran are ga Tappi Misaki kita no hazure to, Mishiranu hito ga yubi wo sasu, Iki de kumoru mado no garasu (glass) fuite mitakedo, Harukani kasumi mieru dake, Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu, Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakarini, Aa Tsugaru Kaikyou fuyu geshiki, Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu, Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakarini, Aa Tsugaru Kaikyou fuyu geshiki**- continuo sin dejar de lado sus perfectas expresiones, todos estaban sorprendidos, que hace Sado con ellos? Debería estar en un instituto para personas como él! Tiene mucho talento!

-** Sayonara anata watashi wa kaerimasu, Kaze no oto ga mune wo yusuru nake to bakarini, Aa Tsugaru Kaikyou fuyu geshiki- ** repitió para dar paso al toque final, otro solo se escucho para así concluir la canción…al concluir, doy varias reverencia recibiendo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

-Bravo! Eres puro talento! Estoy más que impresionada, soy tu fan!- de por poco se lanza sobre él como si estuviera en un concierto, pero se contuvo, Sado corre por tu vida!. Sado volvió a su puesto, y como había hecho anterior mente, la anfitriona llamo a alguien más…- Sigue… Kurotsuchi Nemu!

-"La punta madre!"- fue lo único que llego a pensar la nombrada mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa, al parecer ella no tiene muchas ganas de cantar… todos la miraban incrédulos, ya cansada de las miradas que le lanzaban se levanto a regañadientes y escogió un papel - Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman- abso que carajos? Eso acaso era una canción? Por lo menos la que canto Hiyori la conocía y justo le viene a tocar una toda rarota. Resignada, subió al escenario, por lo menos tenía la pantalla de guía, a ver cómo le va…

_-la verdad nunca pensé que alguna de estas canciones salieran 8D buee es lo bueno del aleatorio no? La canción es, como lo dijo Nemu, Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman de Sugiyama Noriaki (que cosas, Nemu cantando una canción del seiyuu de Uryu 8D) es el character song de Inglaterra/Arthur Kirkland de Hetalia-_

Comenzó la música, era algo así como una especie de rock, Nemu estaba nerviosa no tenía idea de la canción, pinche mala suerte que tiene!. La letra apareció en la pantalla y así comenzó…

-**Nanatsu no umi wa niwa dakan-na****, ****Roman to ryakudatsu****, ****Indo, HonKon, bessou chi kei ei****(Fyu~.)****Koucha umaina!**- tartamudeo en algunas partes, jodida pantalla! Le costada un monto seguirla-** Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze****, ****Sumaato sa ga daiji****, ****Yoyuu misete****, ****From the cradle to the grave!**- un momento… ella conoce esa canción, claro que sí! Recuerda que su padre la estuvo colocando un día entero porque le había gustado y gracias a eso ella estuvo toda una semana con la canción pegada en la cabeza; cuando vea a su viejo le agradecerá, al fin hace algo útil!. Con más confianza agarro el micrófono y se preparo para el coro…

**-Shinjiteru koto aruze!****, ****Yousei, noroi, yuurei, mahou****, ****Hiniku demo, tashinaminagara****. ****Waratte, waratte, susume!- **canto ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de su público, muchos se preguntaban de donde había sacado esa confianza, Rukia y Hiyori la apoyaban moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de la música. Mas música, acompañada de un buen solo de guitarra, se escucho para que luego Nemu continuara…- **Soshoku wa shinshi no tashinami nandayo****. ****Monku ga aru nara katte ni supaisu wo tsukae!****Mazuitte iu nara, ano roosuto biifu datte igirisu ryouri dazo!****Afutannuun tee wa saikou!****Chinami ni ren-nyuu wo ireru noga guntaishiki da!... Yo na?**- la parte rápida le costó un poco, pero pudo dominarla. Los demás no podían dejar de mirarla, nunca pensaron que alguien como ella cantara tan bien y sin pensar que ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza por dentro.

- **All's well that ends well! ****Sousa!****Kateba kangun****. ****Makenante mitomenai!****Hiniku demo tashinaminagara****. ****Waratte, waratte, susume-!**- concluyo la canción mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, escucho los aplausos y volvió a su puesto rápidamente siendo felicitada por su grupo. Uryu quedo más que impresionado, nunca la había escuchado cantar así…

- Kurotsuchi estoy impresionada! Tenemos mucho talento por aquí…- comento la mayor- No me equivoque cuando dije que esta será una estupenda prueba…- murmuro mas para ella que para los demás. Anoto el puntaje de la chica en la lista y llamo a la próxima victi… es decir participante!- Kurosaki Ichigo tu turno!-

Al nombrado se le subieron todos los colores, no quería pasar moría de la vergüenza, incluso tenía el presentimiento que iba a hacer el ridículo. Sintió como ponían una mano sobre la suya, volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con la mirada de rukia.

-Tú puedes Ichigo, anda!- lo animo, el peli naranja se sintió más confiado.

-Gracias Rukia, la canción que me toque será para ti… bueno… esperemos que tenga una linda letra- sonrio nerviosamente para soltar la mano de la chica y buscar el papel para lo de su canción- This Night…- luego de ir por él, lo leyó haciendo que loca que tienen como anfitriona se emocionara…

-No puede ser! Amo esa canción…- se levanto emocionada aun, luego miro al peli naranja- Kurosaki, espero y hagas un buen trabajo!- más que como deseándole suerte lo dijo como una amenaza. Ichigo trago en seco, subió al escenario y la música así comenzó…

_-A Ichigo le toca This Night de Chemistry/ ending 2 de Toward the Terra-_

La música era suave, al mismo tiempo decían algo al parecer en ingles y venia con el karaoke, Ichigo agradeció de que no le tocara decirlo… observo como la letra aparecía así que se preparo para cantar…

-**Anata wa shitteru. Subete no mo wa sou hikui hoube nakarerukoto. ****Watashi wa shitteru. Sugoshita jikan wa mou watashi wo kaetano-** canto bastante nervioso tartamudeando en muchas partes, se preguntaba quien clase de persona escribía estas canciones tan extrañas- **Subete wasureru tameni wa jikan ga hitsuyoudakara. Mousugoshidake konomamadeite hoshiino-** hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar mientras miraba al público, luego dio paso al coro…

**-Anata ni totte watashi wa tonaa huuni irebaiino. Watashi ni totte anata wa torikaeno kanaimono. ****This night, I'll be over you. Nandodemo nandodemo kurikaesuno. ****Ai no kotoba to konnanimo konnanimo itai omoi wo..-** Concluyo, agradeció de que la canción fuese corta, el público aplaudió y noto que la mayor lloraba como colegiala cuando ve alguna película romántica…

-Eso… fue tan… esa canción…-lloriqueaba, sacando un pañuelo rosa para limpiarse las lagrimas y los mocos (asco D: ), qué onda con esta? Ichigo arqueo una ceja pensando que lo había hecho bien, incluso el se dio cuenta que había sido un desastre. Volvió a su puesto y la loca llorona llamo al siguiente- Cifer Ulquiorra…- silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del psp del mismo- Cifer, tu turno- llamo de nuevo, Orihime molesta le quito el psp recibiendo un "noo" de parte del peli negro, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que le tocaba.

-Qué? Me toca?- pregunto inocentemente, lo demás solo se quedaron callados dando entender que si era su turno, pero qué culpa tenia! El que iba a saber! Estaba muy ocupado para prestar atención, ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían cantado. Antes de buscar su canción Orihime le susurro algo…

-Mas te vale que lo hagas bien niño gay… o si no, no veras esto jamás…-prácticamente lo había amenazado mostrándole su psp… un momento… porque lo llamo gay?, Orihime noto que se lo preguntaba - Bueno… como es que le llaman a los como tú que juegan estas cosas?- un poco avergonzada le pregunto, ella no tiene nada que ver con eso! Ella solo sabía de moda y farándula!

-Gamer… no gay Inoue-san, algún día le mostrare un juego para que vea que es lo mejor- le sonrío- Y no se preocupe! Hare lo mejor de mí!- seguro y listo fue por su canción dejando a una Orihime satisfecha, que va! Gamer o gay era lo mismo no?, estas clarita…en fin! Ulquiorra tomo el papel y leyó el nombre de la canción- DaDaDa?- pregunto creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero luego de leer el nombre del grupo la reconoció, su solía cantarla con Toushirou y Renji cuando eran más pequeños! Emocionado, subió al escenario para que comenzara la música…

_-Estas canciones q tengo en mi reproductor xD jajaja es DaDaDa de Group Tamashii/ Opening 1 de Beelzebub -_

Ya listo, la canción comenzó y era un Rock bastante movido, Renji y Toushirou la reconocieron al instante, oh no… conociendo a Ulquiorra seguro hará todo un Show! El mismo que hacia cuando pequeños…

-**Da da da, Da da da**- comenzó, poniendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño- **Nani sama da okosama da****. ****Yomei wa zatto shichi, hachijū nen****  
><strong>**Omae wa sude ni dadadadada-** movió su cabeza en la última parte- **Nani chan da akachan da****. ****Ni jikan oki ni gōkyū da****. ****Yofuke ni oppai yōkyū da- **canto mientras ahora saltaba y subiendo su mano desocupada animando al publico- **Mama ga mushi nara ichiou****. ****Papa no oppai sutte miru no da-** se preparo para el coro mientras animaba a sus amigos a que cantaran con él, la autora tiene ganas de ver este show en vivo!

-**Da da da da da da da da koneru da da da da da****. ****Famiresu no omocha ga hoshii no da****. ****Da da da da da da nedaru da da da da da****. ****Kikiwake nai node onajimi da****. ****Da da da da jidanda fumu da da da da da****. ****Donguri moratte gokigen da****. ****Da da da da damasa re ta** **~ da da da !- **canto como si fuera una estrella de rock, saltaba, movía su cabeza al compas de la música; digno de ver! E incluso muchos de los que estaban ahí se levantaron para saltar como él como si estuvieran en un concierto. Al concluir, los aplausos resonaron por toda la sala. Ulquiorra agradeció y volvió a su asiento.

-Lo ve, dije que iba a hacerlo bien- le dijo a la peli naranja mientras esta seguía impresionada, no se esperaba eso! Ese chico era como una clase de extraterrestre o algo así, con miedo le entrego su psp mientras el otro le sonreía.

-Cifer, me impresionas- fue lo único que llego a decir la presentadora. Y crean que no es la única… muchos están impresionados por el desempeño de cada quien- Ishida Uryu pasa!- llamo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, el nombrado se levanto y paso a escoger su canción- Save The All, Save The One- sonrío victorioso, no pudo haberle tocado una mejor canción, con la misma confianza subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar…

_-Uryu con suerte e.e es una gran canción xD Save The All, Save The One de T.M Revolution :3 de seguro la conocen XD el ending de la película 4 de Bleach owo-_

-**Ichizu nara kono yo no hate demo. mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai**- comenzó, al parecer esa caja de vidrio estaba llena de muy buenos J-Rocks! Qué gran gusto! - **hazushita taga wo kakechigaete. zenryoku no hou ga kuse ni Naru. tagitta honki yakeru shin ga. geeji wo raku ni furikitte. jidai ni netsusserareteku kaze wo dokomade oikakerareru?-** se acomodo los lentes oscuros para dar paso al coro, por mas egocéntrico que sea el chico había que admitir que tenía una buena voz, pero sin exagerar!

-**Ichizu nara kono chi no hate made. mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo. asu dake ga yume wo hashiraseru. mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai ima nara**- y con un magnifico solo de guitarra retomo la ultima parte de la canción- **Ichizu nara kono chi no hate made. mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo. ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite. nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku. kyou dake no yume de owarasenai. mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai**

-**Ima koso!**- concluyo muy orgulloso por su trabajo- Ustedes tienen suerte de escuchar cantar al asombroso de mi, doy autógrafos al final- sin bajar del escenario y por el micrófono dijo haciendo que a todos les bajara una gota por la sien, se lo esperaban de Uryu.

-Deja de ser tan estúpido y baja de ahí idiota!- le grito Nemu ya molesta, ella solo quiere que terminen de cantar para irse a su casa!

-Pero a las marimachas como tú no les doy autógrafo- riendo muy orgulloso le dijo mientras bajaba del escenario, no basto tiempo para que a la chica le saliera una vena por su frente y se lanzara a golpearlo. Por suerte, de Uryu, sus amigas estaban ahí para detenerla.

-Quédate Calvo Uryu!(1- Le grito sentándose de nuevo, Uryu volvió a salvarse…

-Vaya… Ustedes dos van a terminar casados de tanto amor que se dan- comento la presentadora anotando el puntaje del chico…

-QUE DICE!- gritaron ambos sonrojados, la causante de su enojo se rio mientras se quitaba los lentes, gracias a eso pudieron saber de quién se trataba…

-Soi Fong-Sensei!- soltaron algunos, la nombrada pestaño un par de veces.

-Eh? Quien más podría ser?- pregunto colocándose de nuevos sus lentes. Y si… Soi Fong es su profesora de arte, la muy delicada y femenina, una de sus profesoras más jóvenes, no pasaba de los 30 años. Al principio muchos no se esperaban que la verdadera identidad de la loca anfitriona fuese ella. Pero luego, recordando todo lo que había hecho, quedaron más que convencidos…-Que hacen viéndome así chicos? pasemos al siguiente!- cabe decir que la muy original no dejo de lado su ritual eso no! Cuando su dedo mágico señalaba algún nombre repetido simplemente lo hacía de nuevo- Inoue Orihime- llamo.

-Perfecto… al fin verán lo que es una buena presentación- se levanto mientras buscaba el papel y bla bla bla eso ya lo saben- Me toco, Dame- sonrió victoriosa, era una de las canciones del momentos, obvio que la conocía!. Subió al escenario para comenzar…

_-A Orihime le toco un clásico :) Dame de Izumi You/ Ending 7 de Rurouni Kenshin-_

-**Machi chuu doko demo uso bakari. Hyaku nen mae kara shouchi da yo ima sara aki kankeru kurai. Dare demo dekiru. Ai wa nagu same no. Dou gu nanka ja nain da shi**- luego de unos segundos de que comenzada la música Orihime canto muy segura de sí misma y siguiendo el ritmo de la música con su cuerpo- **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne****. ****Ittai nani o yatteru no?. Un ja nai TSUKI ja nai. Motto jitsu ryoku misete. DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou****. ****Sonna OTOKO ja kanji nai. Itsu datte KURAKURA toki sou na hodo****- OTOKO ni natte choudai-** canto el coro para guiñar un ojo a su público, cabe decir que la peli naranja no tenía mucha voz, pero su desempeño en el escenario era muy bueno! Y como no? Si se ha visto miles y miles de esos programas de tv en donde vuelven estrellas a la gente.

**-****Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite. Ookiku naru mono de shou? Taore temo mata haia ga ru****. ****Sore demo dame nara sono toki. ATASHI ga dakishimete ageru kara ii ja nai no yo-** esta era una parte complicada, pero Orihime la supo llevar, miro a los demás y noto que muchos no les prestaban atención, como podían!. Molesta, bajo del escenario y se mezclo con ellos para terminar la canción- **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne****. ****Ittai nani o yatteru no? Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko****. ****Motto kicchiri misete. DAME DAME DAME ne ONNA wa mou****. Sonna OTOKO ja ho re nai yo. Itsu datte KURA KURA toki sou na hodo****. OTOKO no natte choudai**- concluyo sentada en una mesa y con una pose digamos rebelde…

-Hey! Estas no son horas de hacer eso! Déjalo para la media noche!- decía Yumichika muerto de la risa, Orihime lo fumigó con la mirada y se sentó en su lugar.

-Ignorando el comentario de Ayasegawa, continuemos…- añadió Soi Fong mientras elegía al siguiente- Hitsugaya Toushirou, pasa

El peli blanco se puso más que nervioso, así es! Más que Ichigo. Miro a Momo esperando que le dijera algo pero no paso nada, resignado y sin ánimos fue por la canción que le tocaba- Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze- leyó, los demás se quedaron boca abiertos, esa canción es una leyenda! Reconocida por muchos!. Toushirou se puso pálido gracias a los comentarios que escuchaba, Orihime lo miro y le dijo que hiciera bien su trabajo. Al ver que Momo asentía a ese comentario subió al escenario…

_- Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze el opening de Evangelio owo innolvidable!-_

- **Zankoku na tenshi no youni****, ****shounen yo shinwa ni nare** – y así comenzó, todos lo seguían con las palmas, eso le dio solo un poco de seguridad - **aoi kaze ga ima****, ****mune no doa wo tatai temo****, ****watashi dake wo****, ****tada mitsumete****, ****hohoenderu anata****, ****sotto, fureru mono****, ****motomeru koto ni muchuu de****  
><strong>**unmei sae****, ****mada shiranai****, ****itaikena hitomi****. ****Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou****, ****sono senaka ni wa****, ****haruka mirai mezasu tame no****, ****hane ga aru koto**– termino la estrofa sin mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo, pobre! El solo pedía a Dios que la canción terminase rápido para bajarse de ahí, un bajito como el no encajaba en ese escenario.

-**Zankoku na tenshi no teeze****, ****madobe kara yagate tobidatsu****, ****hotobashiru atsui patosu de****, ****omoide wo uragiru nara. Kono sora wo daite kagayaku****, ****shounen yo shinwa ni nare**- y termino por fin, se sentía tan aliviado y gracias a sus amigos, porque a mitad del coro Ichigo noto que estaba muy nervioso y que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, así que el con ayuda de otros cantaron también…

Y así… a la autora le dio pereza (?) de seguir narrando el desempeño del resto pero las canciones que cantaron los demás fueron las siguientes:

-Shinji: Innocent- Mujaki na mama de/Kouji Wada

-Rukia: Fukai Mori/ Do As Infinity

-Tatsuki: Hikari no Will Power/Hironobu Kageyama

-Grimmjow: Sakura Kiss/ Chieko Kawabe (ok… no me imagino a Grimmjow cantando esto…)

-Momo: Hanabi/ Ikimono Gakari

-Renji: The Rock City Boy/ Jamil

-Ikkaku: Fuusen Gum/ Captain Stridum

-Yumichika: Gr8 Story/ SuG

Pasaron minutos y minutos, el resto canto y se dio fin, por felicidad de muchos, de la tan dichosa prueba. La profesora de esta vez se acerco al escenario para darle unas últimas palabras…

-Chicos… estuvieron excelentes! Nunca llegue a imaginarme que en esta sección se encontrara tanto talento! perfecto! Los felicito! Déjenme decirles que los puntajes estuvieron muy altos!- dijo muy orgullosa y feliz los demás si miraron entre si y le siguieron la corriente- Y Yasutora… soy tu fan…- le dijo con voz seductora, haciendo que este se escondiera en la espalda de su amigo Ikkaku, iba a reclamarle por lo de Sadin pero mejor se quedo quietecito, no quería ser violado por la loca.

-Soi Fong-Sensei!- la llamo Rukia cuando ya todos habían salido del local- Quería preguntarle… por que realizo esta prueba? Digo… pensaba que haría algo relacionado con el arte…

-Kuchiki… la música es arte- les respondió revolviendo sus cabellos- Además… he notado que hay muchos corazones que no se han encontrado aun, y que mejor que la música para tal cosa?- sonrió mientras veía como Sado se le escapaba- Espera! Yo quiero tu autógrafo, vuelve- se alejo de la chica mientras lo seguía, Rukia quedo en blanco, procesando lo que había dicho su sensei o simplemente procesando lo que acaba de ver…

Bien! Como llegaron, cada quien tomo rumbo hacia su preciada casita, que a pesar de todo, no la pasaron mal. Al contrario, se habían divertido en el karaoke, prueba comandada y hecha por la invitada de hoy, Soi Fong! Que de por sí les gusto mucho mas esta que la pasada, muchos aun maldicen a la natación (no la maldigan! Ella es cali!). Recordando, que la selección de las canciones fue aleatoriamente y que varios tuvieron suerte de cantar alguna que conocían, por lo menos un poco.

Que les esperara a nuestro héroes en la próxima prueba? Podrán algún día llevarse bien Nemu y Uryu? Ulquiorra cantara DaDaDa alguna otra vez? Sadin podrá liberarse del acoso de Soi Fong-sensei? Orihime podrá ser humilde alguna vez? Quien será el profesor encargado de la próxima prueba?... estas y muchas más preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo! Bueno… más o menos.

Nos leemos! Gracias por leer!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

1) ese "quédate calvo" es del manga dengeki daisy (que por cierto… esta de lo mejor!) la protagonista siempre se lo anda diciendo la protagonista. Me da mucha risa 8D

* * *

><p>y bien! q les parecio? :3 se lo esperaban? 8D aww yo q queria fuera sorpresa ;w; (?) jajaja<p>

las canciones q leyeron no son mías! e.e todas d sus autores 8D

waa mil grax por los review q dejan! no saben lo feliz q me hacen cuando los leos w y mas por el hecho d q la historia les guste (: y espero no decepcionarlos w

respondería los reviews d cada uno pero no me queda tiempo ya me andan gritando para q salga d la pc ¬¬ pero le agradezco a: **metsfan101, elenita-chan, monidex1200, Bleach Hp 97** y a todos los leen :D mil grax! w

sobre el prox cap... aun no tengo fecha :/ pero ya lo comencé nwn pero lo mas seguro es q para febrero :D tengan paciencia onegaii ;w; el lunes empiezo clases en la uni y ps sera dificil 8D jajaajaj

cudiense mucho! grax otra vez por leer ;)

**G**riisle**C**han~


	5. Pruebas Van, Pruebas Vienen

Hola :D como les ha ido? aqui vengo con el cap 5 del fic! oh si! la mitad del fic owo recuerden q seran 10 capitulos en total xD

perdonen la tardanza ;w; pero mi inspiracion me abandono ademas de q gracias a la uni no tenia mucho tiempo libre :/ pero wee tengo vacaciones asi q me puse a terminar el cap -w-

sin mas, al fic!

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio .w. es de Tite Kubo sensei -w-

espero les guste :3

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente BLEACH! Capitulo 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

_-Miércoles-_

Ya era Miércoles, o mejor conocido como mitad de semana, ombligo de semana, día "atravesado" e incluso es usado por muchas personas cuando "quítate! Estas mas atravesado que el miércoles" o algo así". Hiyori se encontraba dibujando en su habitación, realmente ella era muy buena en ese oficio, se inspiraba mientras escuchaba música. Su hermana mayor, Lisa toco la puerta de la habitación delicadamente para luego entrar.

-Hiyori-chan, Shinji-kun está aquí- le aviso con una sonrisa cómplice, la rubia dio un gritito de felicidad para guardar sus cojas y bajar a ver a su adorado novio.

-Shinjiiiiiiiiiiii!- apenas lo vio se lanzo sobre él, a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años! Cuando en realidad no se veían desde la noche del día anterior.

-Mi Hiyori~- la soltó para darle un tierno beso- Soy yo, u hoy estas más hermosa- la alago mientras las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaban.

-G-gracias- agradeció para luego tomar su mano y salir a experimentar una hermosa vida llena de amor y aventura … naah en realidad van a donde Ichigo.

-Aww Shiro, a poco y no se ven hermosos?- Lisa, que observaba discretamente a la pareja le preguntaba a su hermana, que como cosa rara estaba en el sofá viendo la tele, esta solo bufo y siguió cambiando canales, la mayor al notar su reacción se fue un tanto molesta- Insensible! – le grito cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, al parecer si se había enojado, la peli verde volvió a bostezar, la tv sí que estaba aburrida, anda de mal en peor!.

.

-Ichigo~ llego una carta para ti!- Karin lo llamaba mientras comía su almuerzo, el peli naranja bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo (cayéndose en el intento) hasta que llego al comedor y tomo la carta.

-Gracias Karin- extrañado mirada la carta, era medio día, y nunca imagino que llegase una carta a esa hora, es que la gente almorzaba y entonces como la hacían? (lo q él no sabía es que ya las tenían preparadas desde antes). Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando el sonido del timbre se escucho y así fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Shinji, Hiyori, Rukia y Nemu. Les dijo que la carta había llegado y asi se dispusieron a llamar al resto del equipo.

-Abran la carta! No sabemos en donde será o que será, si hay que llevar ropa especial, como en el primer día, hay que volver a casa y luego volver a salir. No voy a dejar que el otro equipo se nos adelante- razono Nemu poniéndose de brazos cruzados con llamitas en los ojos, los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás por inercia y le hicieron caso, era lo mejor. Ichigo inicio a leer.

"_Buenas Tardes! La prueba de hoy será algo peculiar, una prueba que si se merece ser llamada prueba!. Nos vemos en el instituto de Karakura en el salón del 2A a las 3pm, suerte!"_

Se quedaron en silencio para procesar la información que acaban de leer, los estaban citando en su propio salón? Eso les pareció raro y a la vez interesando (y mas porque no vino con ningún "acertijo" estúpido como las dos cartas anteriores). Lo que no sabían era la clase de prueba que les esperaba, esperemos y estén preparados.

-…faltan tres horas para eso- rompió el silencio Rukia, mientras releía la carta, los demás asintieron.

-Podemos ir saliendo y…-decía Nemu, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de desaprobación de Hiyori, ella podía ser una persona muy dulce pero cuando se trataba de ciertas cositas daba miedo, o más bien sus sermones eran aburridos- Esta bien… hagan lo que quieran- bufo tirándose en el sofá.

-Por favor Nemu-san son caros- dijo Ichigo refiriéndose al sofá, Nemu lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y coloco sus pies encima de la mesita, como adoraba hacer enojar a Ichigo. Este al verla fue directo a quitarlos de ahí y revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Nemu… ya déjalo- Esta vez la detuvo Rukia, aguantando un poco la risa, admitamos que ver algo así es gracioso.

-Ya ya perdón- se disculpo, sentándose como debe ser- Y ahora… que hacemos?- pregunto.

-Reunámonos con los demás en la plaza que está cerca del instituto a esperar- sugirió Shinji, los demás aprobaron la idea y así avisaron al resto para verse allá.

.

El Beauty Friends Trio(1 se hallaba en casa de la "líder" como no, haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas, así es, el pintarse las uñas! Hay q admitirlo, es un gran arte!

-Así que… ya tenemos nueva prueba?- pregunto Momo soplando su recién acabada mano, Orihime la fumigo con la mirada, acaba de decírselo!

-Que si…-respondió entre dientes aplicando esmalte de uñas en una de las suyas- Tenemos que seguir sobresaliendo, la victoria es esencial. Así que, no perdonare ningún error- las miro a ambas con una sonrisa egocéntrica, ella no tenía la culpa de estar rodeada de puros inútiles, algún día será grande, muy grande… sus compañeras asintieron, tenían que ganar ese viaje si o si- Tenemos que tener una estrategia no sabemos que nos esperara hoy- la peli naranja se levanto y tomo una revista, la abrió y leyó un artículo que tenía como título "como destruir a tu enemigo" productivo no?

Media hora después, las tres salieron camino al instituto, ya habían avisado a sus "compañeros" (nótese el amor que les tienen) y lo más importante, sus uñas estaban relucientes…

De camino al instituto, divisaron a Ulquiorra hablando animadamente con una chica que, por lo que se notaba, igual a él. Ambos reían mientras intercambiaban sus consolas de psp, las tres chicas se detuvieron y luego sin restarle importancia iban a seguir con su camino pero Orihime se detuvo.

-Que cree que está haciendo ese niño? Perdiendo el tiempo cuando hay cosas que hacer- se quejo cruzándose de brazos, estaba enojada. Sus compañeras intercambiaron miradas y al darse cuenta divisaron a Orihime dirigiéndose hacia Ulquirra.

-Orihime!- la llamaron al mismo tiempo, pero esta no les hizo caso.

-Hey niño, no es momento de tener charlitas- le dijo estando ya a su lado, ambos lo miraron extrañados, pero luego Ulquiorra le sonrió.

-Inoue-san que bueno verla- la saludo dulcemente dándole la mano, mano que la otra obviamente rechazo.

-Si lo que sea, tenemos cosas que hacer, la prueba va a empezar en cualquier momento, nos vamos- y así como vino se fue, pero esta vez arrastrando al peli negro, este como si nada solo se despidió de su acompañante.

-Creo que… Orihime acaba de tener un ataque de celos bastante extraño…-razonaba Tatsuki, Momo rodo los ojos, ella era la más "tapadita" del grupo, pobresita.

-Tatsuki no seas tonta, como va a tener celos? Ella solo quiere ganar, y para eso nos necesita a todos juntos si?- decía Momo mientras veía como se acercaba su "líder" arrastrando a uno de sus esclavos, si, ella creía que era así.

-Sigamos- ordeno la peli naranja acomodándose el cabello, lo que una líder tenía que hacer, en serio, que haría su grupo sin ella? Obviamente nada. Era la mejor.

.

-Aquí tiene señora…- un Grimmjow le entregaba una última bolsa a una anciana en la entrada de lo que parecía ser su casa.

-Muchas gracias joven, muy amable de su parte. No quisiera a pasar y comer algún aparetivo?- ofreció, el peli azul negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, mis amigos me esperan- rechazo la adorable propuesta con mucha caballerosidad.

-Entonces no le quito más tiempo, muchas gracias otra vez- se despidió, grimmjow hizo lo mismo y así se fue.

Suspiro. Le encantaba ayudar a la gente, más si eran personas de la tercera edad y niños. Le había enojado un poco el hecho de que una señora estuviera cargando tantas bolsas ella sola, acaso no tenía algún familiar para que la acompañase? Muy típico en las sociedades actuales. Siguió caminando y al doblar a la esquina se encontró con la limosina de Uryu, este al notarlo bajo la ventana.

-Supongo que vas al instituto no?- le pregunto, el peli azul asintió y subió al auto, su buen amigo Uryu iba a darle la cola!.

.

El grupo de Ichigo había llegado a la plaza acordada, los cinco se sentaron en un banco, bueno en realidad Hiyori y Shinji se habían ido a pasear por ahí. Los tres que quedaban se miraban las caras como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Rukia miro la hora, aun faltaban treinta minutos para las tres, suspiraron. De pronto, como por arte de magia, una pelota de beisbol golpea el pie de Nemu, esta la tomo un tanto sorprendida.

-Disculpe! Podría devolvérnosla?- un trió de niños de no más de 12 años preguntaban acercándose a la chica, esta asintió y lanzo la pelota un tanto fuerte, lanzamiento que impresiono a los niños.

-Wooaa juega muy bien! Ojala yo pudiera lanzar así- dijo uno de los niños bajando la mirada, Nemu la miro incrédula.

-Claro que puedes- se acerco a ellos, estaba dispuesta a enseñarles- Venga, yo les enseño- a los niños se les ilumino el rostro y asintieron emocionados. Nemu puede ser lo que sea, pero con niños era diferente. Si su papa la viera estuviera llorando de emoción, gracias al cielo y no está. El ahora cuarteto se alejo un poco a continuar jugando y tomar las lecciones de la ya llamada "Nemu-Sensei"

-Da un poco de miedo ver a Nemu así- dijo Ichigo cuando ya la nombrada de había alejado, Rukia volteo a mirarlo.

-Por qué? Cuando se lo propone puede ser una buena persona- semi-rio, si Nemu los escuchara les gritaría.

-Ese es el problema, nunca lo hace- Ichigo rio un poco mas fuerte- Rukia, cortaste tu cabello?- dejo de reír para mirar más de cerca a la chica, ella se sonrojo levemente.

-E-eh en realidad fue Hisana-san, dijo que ya necesitaba un corte- respondió, el había sido el primero en darse cuenta de su cambio y eso la hizo feliz.

-Ya veo… te ves muy hermosa- le sonrió, el sonrojo de Rukia aumento no estaba acostumbrada a esos halagos. No solo Nemu era distinta en diversas ocasiones, Ichigo también, con sus demás compañeros le costaba desenvolverse, pero con Rukia era diferente, podía ser el mismo.

-D-de nada- recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo pasar su mano por detrás de su cabeza (esto me recuerdan tanto a goku).

Grimmjow y Uryu estaban llegando a la plaza, cuando el peli azul se da cuenta de la acción de la peli negra.

-Woow Nemu-san está jugando con unos chicos y se ve que se divierte mucho- dijo mirando por la ventana, Uryu por inercia despejo la mirada de su teléfono y miro de igual manera.

-Qué?- pregunto, pero al ver mejor entendió de que se trataba- Solo son niños- susurro con alivio, Grimmjow soltó una risa, sabia de sobra que su amigo era bastante "celosito" hasta con lo que no le pertenecía o simplemente anhelaba.

-Deberías aceptarlo Uryu- le dijo con tono de "tu mejor amigo te aconseja"

-de que hablas?- pregunto.

-de nada, de nada amigo- le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos como si se tratase de un niño, Uryu bufo y saco su súper cepillo para obviamente acomodar su genialoso cabello.

Ambos bajaron del auto para reunirse con Ichigo y Rukia, a los minutos también se reunieron Hiyori y Shinji, ahora solo faltaba Nemu.

-Quien saca a la marimacha de allá?- pregunto señalando en donde jugaba la chica con los niños, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, les será difícil sacarla. Uryu suspiro- Yo lo hago- se ofreció dirigiéndose hacia el lugar. Al llegar observo como ella enseñaba a uno de los niños usar el bate, cualquiera que la viera y no la conociera pensaría que es una graaan chica (si claro). No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa, recordando cuando él le enseño a usar los patines.

-Hey nos vamos- se detuvo en todo el medio obteniendo la atención de la chica.

-A donde? Anda a joder a otra parte- lo corrió haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha.

-No te de pena decir semejantes palabras frente a unos niños?- pregunto mirándola con superioridad.

-Y a ti el presentarte? Digo, cualquiera se asustaría al verte- rodo los ojos, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ambos comenzaron a insultarse (de manera indirecta claro) mientras los niños solo posaban los ojos en el que hablaba.

-Oiga! No se meta con Nemu-Sensei!- grito uno de los niños mientras le pegaba a Uryu con el bate, la peli negra al ver semejante acto no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada. Uryu solo asobaba su parte lastimada. Los niños se asustaron, pensando que el mayor les iba a hacer algo, así que despidieron de Nemu, acordando verse en otro día, y se fueron.

-Ya los corriste, Idiota- le dijo mirando por donde se habían ido los niños.

-A quien le importa? Esos niños intentaron arruinar mi hermosa figura!- se quejo un tanto dramático, Nemu rodo los ojos para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a donde estaban los demás

Se reunieron los que faltaban y así se dirigieron al instituto, encontrándose con el grupo de Orihime en el camino, Ulquiorra y Renji se acercaron a Ichigo y estuvieron con ellos hasta llegar a su salón.

**.**

Llegaron al salón, para encontrarse con su profesor de Historia, tomaron asiento esperando el que tipo de prueba les había preparado su peculiar profesor…

-Alumnos, como debieron darse cuenta ya, soy el encargado de la prueba de este dia- relataba mientras buscaba algo en su maletín, muchos se esperaban una pelota o un estuche de maquillaje o un libro de extraterrestres o un juego para psp o una pelota de beisbol o lo que sea! Pero lo que saco dejo a todos con la boca abierta, eran exámenes EXAMENES!. El profesor al detallar las miradas de sus alumnos se extraño- Pasa algo?- pregunto, Yumichika se levanto

-Profesor… díganos que lo que tiene ahí no son exámenes- intento asegurarse, aunque ya sabía la respuesta- Ademas… no trajimos lápiz ni nada…-se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que lo son, son pruebas, así que vengo a hacérselas. Y eso no importa aquí traje para todos- aclaro inocentemente, los demás abrieron la boca en señal de asombro, como rayos iba a hacer un examen! Definitivamente su profesor era el peor del caso- Bien, guarden silencio mientras les entrego el examen, solo lápiz, sacapuntas y borrador en la mesa- daba las instrucciones mientras entregaba los multigrafiados a sus alumnos más los lápices y de mas, muchos lo tomaron con mala gana sabiendo de por sí que iban a reprobar- Y sobre todo, total silencio! Tienen 90 minutos para terminarlo- dio la señal de comienzo y así muchos intentaron comenzar.

Era un examen de historia, en donde muchas de las preguntas eran de desarrollo, muchos maldijeron por lo bajo y de mala gana empezaron a inventar respuestas.

-"pregunta uno…en la segunda guerra mundial, nombre por lo menos a tres países que hayan sido neutrales. Yo que voy a saber! Como si hubiera estado ahí! Bueno, serán España, Roma y…áfrica! Si ese mismo"- pensaba Orihime escribiendo sus súper acertadas respuestas, hurra que esperanza.

-"dos… en qué año Reino Unido devolvió Hong Kong a China?, pero que rayos? Uhhh no se! De seguro es una fecha toda vieja como las demás. 1855, perfecto!"- esta vez Yumichika pensaba en esta pregunta, otro más perdido.

-"tres… que países conformaban a los aliados en la segunda guerra mundial?...ehh, yo me lo sabia! Pero no hay caso… creo que eran USA, Italia, España y Luxemburgo"- anotaba nervioso Hitsugaya, el era buen estudiante, pero había un problema… olvidaba fácilmente, su memoria era un asco.

-"numero cuatro… nombra tres países latinoamericanos que hayan estado bajo el dominio de España cuando el descubrimiento de América… vamos a ver, México, Ecuador y Venezuela"- y el primero en responder bien fue Renji, ya que sus materias favoritas eran historia y geografía, asi que ese examen no era nada del otro mundo para él. Bien hecho!

-"Number Five… en qué año Prusia dejo de ser una nación?, pero que es esto? El profesor se equivoco, aquí debería decir Rusia, que por cierto, hace mucho que no voy para allá a ver si un día de estos voy"- y si, adivinaron, este era Uryu debatiendo con su examen, que mientras mas leía, mas ganas tenia de visitar esos países.

-"Seis…entre que países fue la guerra fría? Yo que voy a saber! Pero sé que estados unidos está metido en eso, siempre se mete en todo! Todo! Así que…un país con el que se la pase peleando…ya se! Rusia!"- Nemu escribía todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza, sea coherente o no. Cuando no tenía ni idea mordía al pobre lápiz.

-"Siete…en que grupo estaba Japón en la segunda guerra mundial?, fácil, en los dej Eje"- esta era Ichigo, tan inteligente como siempre, si tenían suerte los de su grupo, ellos iban a ser lo del promedio más alto.

"Ocho…en qué año se formo la alianza anglo-japonesa?, Japón formo una alianza con reino unido?, recuerdo haber escuchado algo, pero no estoy segura…1902 quizas? Bueno, no tengo nada que perder…"- Rukia tiraba al azar, no era de las mejores pero tampoco de las peores y lo que recordaba iba escribiendo.

-"Nueve… naah no se nada fin"- y así Hiyori, al igual que Momo, Grimmjow, Shinji y otros, dejaron su examen así como esta, no se iban a amargar por eso.

90 minutos y 30 preguntas más tarde… el profesor recogía las pruebas con orgullo, estaba seguro que esa había sido la prueba más ingeniosa de todas, aunque los demás solo querían matarlo por idiota.

Salieron del instituto sin hablar nada relevante al examen, la gran mayoría sabia de sobra que estaba reprobado. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde y cada quien se dirigía a su casa, o a cualquier otra parte lejos del instituto. Ichigo y Rukia se habían apartado del grupo, el peli naranja se acerco a su amiga.

-Rukia…-la llamo, esta volteo a verlo- Yo solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día, fui muy egoísta- se disculpo bajando la mirada, él sabía de antemano lo muy egoísta que había sido pedirle a su mejor amiga de toda la vida que la ayudase a "conquistar" a Orihime, eso era algo que tenía que hacerlo el por sí solo, aunque estaba más que seguro que no iba a lograr.

-No te preocupes Ichigo…- le sonrió dulcemente la peli negra, el otro la miro y le sonrió de igual manera, que ella lo disculpara lo hacía muy feliz. Ichigo era demasiado lento en cosas del amor… demasiado…

-En serio lo siento… ya te dije que eras la mejor? Es más, para disculparte te invito a comer algún pastel si?- propuso Ichigo muy animado, haría hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a su mejor amiga.

-No digas eso me avergüenzas Ichigo!- se sonrojo un poco, su amigo estaba exagerando, la mejor? Qué va! Solo hacia lo mejor que podía para ayudar a su preciado amigo, pero aun así no podía rechazar la oferta del pastel- Esta bien, vayamos por el pastel!- con la misma emoción tomo el brazo del peli naranja y se fueron.

**.**

-Hey Grimmjow! Vamos al juego?- pregunto Uryu mostrando dos entradas para lo que será uno de los mejores juegos de beisbol en todo Japón.

-Donde las conseguiste? Estaban agotadas desde hace semanas!- exclamo Grimmjow emocionado, Uryu solo sonrió victorioso.

-Tengo contactos- aclaro mientras se abanicaba con las entradas, el peli azul ya se lo esperaba, Oh si, Uryu era el "don contactos"

-Muero por ir…pero no puedo- se congio de hombros, Uryu alzo una ceja para que explicara el porqué- Veras… le prometi a mi adorada y hermosa abuela que iría a su casa a cenar hoy- explico con una sonrisa, como adoraba a su abuelita! Uryu suspiro y le dijo que no había problema, pero que le se lo perdía. Y así se fue a donde su abuelita dejando al de lentes descifrando con quien podría ir, el tenía muchos amigos claro que si, pero no quería ir con ninguno de esos interesados. Como odiaba cuando solo lo trataban por interés, su único y verdadero amigo en si era Grimmjow.

-Bien, creo que me toca ir solo…-se dijo a si mismo emprendiendo camino hacia la limosina, en eso pudo divisar a Nemu; de seguro se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba por hacer o tal vez no…-Marimacha- la llamo estando lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo ignoro haciendo que una vena brotara por su frente. Se le adelanto colocándose frente a ella y mostrarle las entradas.

-Uryu no tengo tiempo para tus- no termino con su oración, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron cuando vio las entradas- Maldito… donde las encontraste!- pregunto sin dejar de mirarlas.

-Eso es lo de menos…ejem… ven conmigo- a pesar de ser todo un rompe corazones y haber tenido mil y un citas con mil y un chicas hermosas le costaba invitarla, justamente a ella. Nemu lo miro curiosa, la estaba invitando? A ella? Se cacheteo suavemente creyendo que solo se trataba de un sueño.

-que dices?- pregunto, Uryu solo la tomo del brazo y se llevo al dichoso juego, no opuso resistencia ni nada, que conste! Solo iba por el juego! No por el! Y aquel que dijera lo contrario le rompería la cara.

Y así… casi acaba el día miércoles! Conjunto a la ya etiquetada como PEOR prueba de la semana, eso había sido una pérdida de tiempo y un desastre, solo esperaban que las próximas dos restantes sean mucho mejor, y si, lo serán.

Como les irá a Uryu y Nemu en el juego? Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios Shinji y Hiyori? Que comerá Grimmjow en donde su abuela? Morirá de risa Kyoraku-sensei cuando corrija los exámenes?, esta y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo!

Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**.**

1) Hace referencia al "bad friends trio" de hetalia, no se no pude resistir ponerlo xD jajajajaja

* * *

><p>hasta aqui el cap :3 q tal? xD para mi, uno d los cap mas aburridos ewe jajajaja porq si, no podia hacer todas las pruebas emocionantes : porq siempre hay algo q daña la cosa xD jajjajajaja

aqui ya sta aclarado el favor de Ichigo del cap 2 owo jajajajaja no era gran cosa lo se, pero queria colocarlo para despues :)

muchas grax a los reviews q dejan TwT no saben lo feliz q me hacen w y espero seguir leyendolos a todos hasta el final :3

gracias a: **elenita-chan, monidex1200, Bleach Hp 97, nessie black 10** y a todos los que leen :D de verdad gracias nwn espero no haberlos decepcionado Dx

Buee! hare lo posible por actualizar lo mas rapido! espero y sea pronto :3 el siguiente cap tendra mas romance entre las parejas protagonistas *o* ya tengo una mera idea xD

nos leemos entonces! bye!

**G**riisle**C**han~


	6. Cartas Problemáticas ¿Eh?

Hola! actualice tan rápido como pude w hay q aprovechar las vacaciones :D (las amo xD)

aquí vengo con un cap que ni planeado estaba xD se me ocurrio en estos dias y no pude dejar de escribirlo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo :D

en este cap no hay prueba :) decidi dividirlo en dos porque iba a quedar muy largo xD ya veran porque!

Disclaimer: no, aun bleach no es mio ;w; es del genialoso Tite-sama :) (mira que aun stoy picada por le hecho de que hayan terminado el anime asi como asi ewe)

Aclaración: espero y no molestarlo con la actitud de los personajes! recuerden que las hago asi para su disfrute y el mio :)

sin mas ¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Retorcidamente BLEACH! Cap 6<strong>

**.**

Ya era Jueves, Jueves? Tan rápido? Nuestro protagonista suspiro, solo quedaban dos días de competencia y digamos que no había avanzado nada de nada. Pero el era inteligente y sabía perfectamente que lo que "sentía" por la peli naranja no era precisamente amor, tiene entendido que ese sentimiento era algo inexplicable y hermoso o eso era lo que decían los muchos libros que había leído. Si, le atraía; si, era hermosa y mas, pero… en serio la quería? Movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, estaba confundido.

Todos los jueves, Ichigo se toma media hora para meditar, del tema que sea, eso lo ayuda a conseguir respuestas y tomar decisiones, y ese día había comprendido que aun estaban en duda sus sentimientos y esperaba que mientras más avance la competencia pueda aclararlos. Genial no? Como siempre, Ichigo siempre siendo una persona fielmente organizada.

-Padre, estas aquí?- llamo mientras entraba a la sala, era raro que su amado padre no estuviera.

-El viejo se fue hace como dos horas- Yuzu, que veía la tv como muchos otros personajes de esta historia (viciosos) y comía una enorme bolsa de papas le aviso a su hermano. Ichigo la miro con asco, eso no era digno de una señorita como ella, e incluso el era mucho más femenino!

-Yuzu!- se acerco y con un trapito que saco de quien sabe donde limpio la boca de la chica que estaba llena de papitas- No seas tan desordenada si?- le dijo una vez terminada su labor, la menor rodo los ojos y lo corrió con una patada, que gracias al cielo Ichigo logro esquivar… que clase de familia es esta?

-Mejor me voy a otra parte...-suspiro una vez afuera de su casa, cuando su padre no estaba cerca no había nadie que pudiera poner orden…

**.**

Toushirou comía su desayuno sin muchas ganas, estaba triste, no era justo que Momo sea tan cruel con él, no era su culpa el haberse enamorado de ella. Soltó un suspiro dejando de comer.

-Hey tu, te comes todo o te comes todo!- amenazo su hermana mayor, una chica de cabellos claros y de gran "pechonalidad" mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Oh no… su hermana, no había nada en el mundo que le asustara mas, desde que era incluso un bebe ella le hacía mil y un maldades, era algo así como su "juguete" a la cual podía maltratar y hacer lo que quisiera. Trago saliva con solo escucharla y por inercia continuo con la comida.

-Así me gusta- sonrió con superioridad, ella era la que mandaba ahí!- Bien mocoso, me largo, limpia todo y has los deberes restantes- aviso como si fuera lo más normal para luego salir de la casa a quien sabe dónde. El peli blanco suspiro, siempre era así, ella se iba y el hacia la limpieza.

-Esta Rangiku…-susurro para dirigirse a limpiar la cocina, pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar! El tema de su hermana puede esperar.

Entro a la sala y lo primero que diviso fue un portarretrato que tenía una foto en donde aparecían tres personas, un niño de no más de siete años de cabello blanco, una niña de la misma edad peli negra y una niña más mayor de cabello naranja.

-Extraño estos tiempos…- susurro aun mirando la foto, no era justo que Momo cambiara tanto…

**.**

-Dormiste más de lo común hijito mío- Ryuuken saludo a su hijo recién llegado al glorioso, extravagante y perfecto comedor que la autora jamás tendrá y mucho menos visitara en su vida.

-Lo sé, solo estaba cansado- dijo sin más tomando asiento en la muy espaciosa mesa para que una criada comenzara a servir su desayuno/almuerzo, por favor! Muchos de nosotros comemos el desayuno en el almuerzo o no? O simplemente almorzamos de una vez.

-Hijito, que tal la competencia?- pregunto, no solía tener mucho tiempo para hablar con su hijo pero cuando tenía alguno lo aprovechaba al máximo! Qué hermoso padre!

-Bien- respondió para luego dar una ojeada a su teléfono, tenía cinco mensajes mas muchas solicitudes y notificaciones en todas las redes sociales en donde estaba, porque si, estaba en todas! Menos Hi-5 porque esa ya nadie la usa.

-Nada mas? No te has divertido?- continuo el mayor lanzándole una mirada a su hijo que solo decía "anda, cuéntale todo a papi"

-Buee el lunes fuimos a la piscina del colegio, el martes un karaoke ridículo y ayer…-frunció el ceño de solo recordarlo- Tuvimos un examen de historia- dijo para volver la tensión a su teléfono, oh! Marayusaki Honda(1 tiene Twitter! Tiene que seguirla.

-Ya veo… creo que el examen fue un buen detalle- comento terminado con su comida muy educadamente, digno de un Ishida!- Y como la pasaste ayer con Nemu-chan?- pregunto a lo random levantándose de la silla, Uryu dejo de teclear en su teléfono.

-Normal- respondió sin mirar a su padre, este sonrió y se retiro- No tenias que recordármelo- susurro una vez que perdió el rastro de su padre

-Joven y grandioso amo, necesita algo más?- pregunto una de las criadas, el peli negro negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se retirara con mucha autoridad, él era el señor de casa! No señor no, suena muy de viejo, señorito!

Pero se preguntaran… que paso en el juego de anoche…?

_El juego había terminado, dando una gloriosa victoria al equipo favorito de ambos. Las personas salían del estadio como animales-como siempre- y gracias a que Uryu y Nemu eran inteligentes, salieron unos cinco minutos antes de concluir, o si no, imaginaríamos a ambos pateando y empujando a las personas para salir porque uno era demasiado awesome para estar siendo "apretado" y la otra no aguantaba las multitudes._

_Una vez afuera se dirigieron al auto dispuestos a regresar. Se quedaron en silencio, solo comentaban cosas de acuerdo al partido._

_-Gracias- susurro muy por lo bajo la chica mientras miraba por la ventana y si no la escucho pues estaba jodido! No iba a repetirlo, para su mala-buena- suerte Uryu la escucho perfectamente._

_-De nada, soy el mejor, no hace falta tanto de eso- se alabo como era costumbre posando la mirada en la pantalla de su teléfono último modelo, eso debía ser al contrario… gracias a ella por acompañarlo, hacia muy tiempo que no disfrutaba un buen partido de beisbol como debía ser, pero claro, jamás se lo diría._

_Pasaron casi cuarenta minutos y habían llegado a la casa de la chica, Uryu aviso para que bajara de la limosina pero ella no contesto._

_-Hey marimacha, que ya llega- no concluyo, ya que se encontró con que la chica se había dormido. Bufo solo eso le pasaba a él. Su fiel, lindo y sexy chofer se ofreció a llevarla pero el solo lo fumigó con la mirada, él era el único que lo haría! Bajo con la chica en su espalda y llamo a la puerta._

_-Oh! Pequeño Uryu que bueno verte!- lo saludo alegremente el Kurotsuchi__mayor, el devolvió el saludo- Nemita se quedo dormida- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta colocándose una mano en su mentol, acto que pareció muy gay al peli negro. Iba a entregársela pero el mayor solo le dio seña para que entrara- Ya conoces el cuarto de Nemita- le anuncio, Uryu se sorprendió le estaba diciendo que dejara a Nemu en su cuarto! Suspiro y sin ganas de pelear subió._

_La habitación estaba igual a como la recordaba, se notaba que Nemu no era de esas a las que hacían "cambio de look" a su habitación. La dejo en su cama y arropo lo más rápido que pudo para irse no sin antes darle una última mirada, se veía tan inofensiva mientras dormía._

-Tsk- bufo para intentar olvidar ese recuerdo, le pareció un acto tan cursi y novelero! Y lo peor es que esta historia no tiene como categoría romance! Pero lo siento mi querido Uryu no solo tu serás la victima… ejem… dejando eso de lado, el peli negro termino con su comida para luego dirigirse a su laptop súper wooaa y sin olvidar costosa, por culpa de las "pruebitas" no había podido ir a cenar en un país extranjero! Así que iba a planear su agenda para la próxima semana cuando se libre de esa estupidez… suerte Uryu!

**.**

Ichigo iba de camino a casa de Toushirou con una gran sonrisa en el rostro (a pesar de ser casi botado de su casa hace un momento) no sabía el porqué pero se sentía muy feliz, tendrá algo que ver la salida con Rukia el día anterior? Pues quién sabe! Así es! Ellos dos tampoco se salvaran.

-Toishorou-kun! Estas en casa?- grito/pregunto una vez estando en la puerta del peli blanco mientras el timbre yacía a un lado casi que con lucecitas y un letrerito que decía "úsame" pero no, Ichigo no lo noto.

-Kurosaki-san? Que lo trae por aquí?- después de escuchar extraños gritos que provenían fuera de su casa decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba, esperaba un accidente o algo así pero solo se encontró con uno de sus grandes amigos: el peli naranja.

-Pasaba por aquí y me dije… porque no saludar a mi gran amigo!- dijo muy animado, el más bajo soltó una risita y lo invito a entrar. Una vez adentro tomaron asiento en la sencilla pero linda sala para luego conversar sobre temas triviales y comunes como "leíste tal libro?, has estudiado esta semana?, de los alimentos más peligrosos(2**, **el origen del universo, entre otros!" sin, temas muy típicos.

Paso media hora y el teléfono del peli blanco avisa la llegada de un mensaje nuevo con el tonito de alguna de las muchas películas de Harry Potter, como la autora no ha visto ninguna no sabe sobre eso.

-Es Inoue-san, dice que ya tienen la carta- dijo una vez leído el mensaje, Ichigo se quedo pensativo… sentía que olvidaba algo- Kurosaki-san, ya tiene la carta de su equipo?-

-Eh? No- respondió inocentemente… algo se le olvidaba.

-Uhh bueno de seguro debe llegarle en cualquier momento, porque recuerde que todas ellas llegan a los líderes de cada equipo casi al mismo tiempo- razono a lo que Ichigo asintió dándole la razón.

Luego de unos segundo de silencio…

-OH DIOS MIO!- se levanto del sofá soltando un gran grito dándose cuenta de la situación, si la carta llegaba a su casa quien la iba a ver? Si él estaba justo donde Toushirou, bravo Ichigo! Te la comiste!

Salió prácticamente corriendo… un momento… si lo hacía, corría como un loco por las calles ganándose la mirada de muchas personas, y no precisamente miradas lindas e incluso muchos le decían cosas como "tranquilo, no te dejara para siempre o animo chico ve por ella! "

Diez minutos, cuatro caídas y casi dos atropelladas más tarde llego a su casa ileso, respirando apenas.

-Que paso contigo? Andabas entre una pelea de animales por comida? O tu eras la comida?- lo recibió su quería y dulce hermana Yuzu aun en el mismo lugar en donde la dejo, el recién llegado solo sonrío nervioso pensando que eso hubiese sido mejor, pobre Ichigo!

-N-no llego n-nada para mí?- pregunto apenas recuperando un poco de aire, y todo por la estúpida carta.

-No- respondió cortante- Que yo recuerde…-eso era un problema, Yuzu era otra olvidadiza de esta historia.

-C-como que no recuerdas? Una carta no llego!- pregunto nervioso ya, si su grupo se enteraba de que no recibió su carta lo matarían! Trago grueso de solo imaginarse a Nemu, Yumichika, Uryu y otros ir contra el. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor Uryu de seguro no se querrá ensuciar sus "finas" manos y contratara a Rusos formidos y peligrosos para atacarle, cosa que le dio escalofrió… Ichigo, que te dan de comer para tener esa imaginación?

Poso su vista en toda la sala para encontrar un sobre relativamente mojado en la parte inferior del aire acondicionado, temeroso lo tomo rogando que no se tratase de la carta pero…

-Es… la carta! Yuzu! Que hiciste?- pregunto ahora con lagrimitas graciosas en sus ojos, ya se imaginaba a los Rusos torturándolo.

-Eh?- volteo a mirarlo- El aire estaba goteando y para detenerlo le puso esa hoja de papel sin importancia(3- respondió super relajada comiendo que sabe que para luego levantarse del sillón en donde estaba. La cara de Ichigo era todo un poema, pero no de esos románticos y lindos, al contrario, esos dramáticos y aterradores con finales perturbantes. Yuzu lo miro por última vez y sin seguirle restando importancia al asunto subió a su habitación- No intentes matarte!- le grito antes de cerrar la puerta de la misma.

-Eh… encontré la puerta abierta espero y no te moles- esa era Rukia, que ajena a lo que pasaba entraba a la casa de la ya autoproclamada victima- Ichigo? Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada luego de mirar las condiciones en la que estaba el peli naranja. Movió sus hombros en intento de hacerlo reaccionar, nada; dio palmaditas en su mejillas, nada; opto por otra cosa más efectiva- Perdóname Ichigo- y así dio un gran pisotón en el pie derecho del chico.

-Rusos!- grito volviendo a la realidad. A Rukia le bajo una gota por la sien, se imaginaba un grito de dolor o algo parecido, pero no eso.

-Que Rusos?- pregunto extrañada, Ichigo al ver que solo se trataba de ella soltó un largo suspiro.

Procedió a contarle todo intentando no entrar en locura y también le conto lo de los Rusos haciendo que Rukia riera ante ese comentario. Decidieron que lo mejor sería preguntarle a Orihime el contenido de la carta ya que ella tenía otra, Ichigo al principio se quejo pensativo, eso le daba pena! Pero luego acepto, era su culpa y debía tomar responsabilidad así como su papa le había enseñado.

**.**

-Vamos Ichigo…-animo Rukia estando ambos ya en la entrada de la casa de la peli naranja- Si quieres le pregunto yo- se ofreció, sabia lo penoso que era su amigo además que a él le gustaba la peli naranja aunque aun le costase creerlo, es normal que este así por eso no? Ichigo negó a la petición de la más baja, el iba a hacerlo como el hombre que era!

Toco la puerta para que en unos segundos apareciera la chica con escultural cuerpo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto, el otro peli naranja jamás había ido a su casa.

-Si…eh… Inoue-san perdone que la moleste es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con nuestra carta y me preguntaba si podría informarnos acerca de su contenido- soltó sin muchos rodeos desviando la mirada, Orihime lo miro con superioridad, así que no tenían carta… eso iba a ser de mucha ventaja para su equipo.

-No lo sé- dijo recostándose de la pared- Tendría que consultarlo con mi equipo- entro a su casa de vuelta y cerró la puerta dejando solos a los recién llegados. Una vez adentro, Orihime llamo a sus amigas y entraron a su habitación, así es, ignorando a los demás.

-Chicas… el grupo del tonto de Kurosaki Ichigo perdió su carta- si, la dio por pérdida- Así que ha venido a preguntarme su contenido, que iluso- soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Qué harás entonces?- propuso Momo acomodando su cabello.

-Aun pienso en ello, pero algo de esto tenemos que sacar para nuestro beneficio-

Ichigo y Rukia, mientras esperaban llamaron a sus compañeros para avisarle lo ocurrido, Shinji, Hiyori y Grimmjow lo tomaron con calma como era de esperarse, , pero otros como…

-QUE! A joda! Ichigo idio- a que no adivinan de quien se trataba… Rukia cortó la llamada antes de que su "culta" amiga soltara mas palabrotas.

-Tsk, era de esperarse de seres tan inferiores como ustedes, además, donde consiguieron mi grandioso numero? No recuerdo ha- y asi repitieron el paso hecho con Nemu, pero esta vez con Uryu.

Uno minutos más tardes Orihime se volvió a presentar antes ellos de nuevo.

-Está bien… pero con una condición- menciono y antes de que pudieran decir algo continuo- Pero, es algo a lo que llegaremos ambos líderes, así que Kuchiki no te lo tomes a mal y podrías dejarnos solos?-

-Claro- la peli negra asintió por inercia, pero sabía perfectamente que se traía algo entre manos que de por si le daba muy mala espina. Ingreso a la casa dejando a ambos peli naranjas solos

-Kurosaki- murmuro su apellido sosteniendo la carta- Mi condición es que nos dejen ganar las dos pruebas restantes o por lo menos que tengan un mal desempeño en ellas haciendo que mi equipo sume mas puntos- Ichigo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa le estaba pidieron que perdiera? Apropósito? Inoue lo miro con ojos inocentes que sabia hacer muy bien- Por favor… de seguro a ti no debe importarte… eso me hari muy feliz- el chico bajo la mirada no sabia que hacer, por una lado estaba todo el esfuerzo que había puesto su equipo en lo que llevan de semana y por el otro la felicidad de la chica que quería… la quería? A ella? A esa persona que lo estaba manipulando en esos momentos? Apretó los puños su subconsciente le había hablando, aunque sonara estúpido. Iba a responder pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo espero…

-Dame eso!- una persona no identificada salto sobre Ichigo para quitarle el sobre a la chica- Puff que bueno que llegue antes de que hicieras algo estúpido-

-Tu! Niña!- enojada iba a golpear Nemu que recién llegaba a lo muy "niña delicada" ya saben, como pelean muchas de esas; pero una mano detuvo a la suya.

-Inoue-san yo usted no haría eso, ese no es el comportamiento de una dama- Grimmjow sonreía dulcemente mientras tomaba el brazo de la otra delicadamente, esta intento zafarse pero le era imposible.

-Devuélveme eso ladrona!- grito una vez más, Ichigo estaba sorprendido, jamás habia la escuchado gritar así y eso que le pensaba que ella era toda una "dama"

-Nein!(4- negó, luego de eso Uryu apareció de la nada (en realidad, los tres aparecieron de la nada! Hasta da miedo…) tomo su mano inconscientemente y se le llevo de ahí antes de que la peli naranja intentase algo, aunque claro, la otra se iba a defender muy bien. Antes de irse, aviso a los demás que los vería luego en su casa. Cuando ambos desapareciendo de la vista de los "espectadores", Grimmjow solo el brazo que sostenía.

-Pero que creen que hacen! Eso va en contra de las reglas!- y siguió gritando como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase, estaba muy molesta muy molesta, su súper mega híper plan estaba arruinado.

Ichigo seguía sin mover ni un musculo, solo se preguntaba que habia sido todo eso y en que momento paso. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a los curiosos, que no podían faltar.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Renji asustado e incluso esperaba encontrarse con un león, tigre o algo parecido pero no, solo estaban Grimmjow, Ichigo y una muy alterada Orihime,

-Nada. Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san Uryu no espera en su casa para leer la carta. Vamos- aviso el peli azul, ambos se miraron y siguieron al más alto dejando al otro equipo atrás.

**.**

Mansión Ishida, 5:00pm. Todo el grupo comandado por Kurosaki Ichigo se hallaba en la grandísima sala, el dueño más joven de la casota (si casota, decirle casa serie una burla para ella, piensen en sus sentimientos!) se aclaro la garganta mientras se situaba en un lugar en donde pueda ser visto y escuchado por todos.

-Gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, pero sobre todo MI esfuerzo- relataba el peli negro ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Nemu y otra de resignación por Grimmjow para luego abrir el sobre- conseguimos la carta.

Los demás esperaban atentos para saber de qué se trataba esta vez la "pruebita" y rogando que el tiempo límite no haya pasado.

-Bah! Es en serio? El grandioso yo sé molesto para esto?- exclamo indignado Uryu tirando la hoja de papel al suelo

-Imbécil! Quien fue la que salto prácticamente por encima de ellos?- pregunto Nemu asqueada por la actitud del otro. Y así empezó una serie de griterías por parte de la gran mayoría, menos de Shinji y Hiyori que aprovecharon de dar un paseo romántico en el jardín, hay que aprovechar! No todos los días se va a una casota (no olviden sus sentimientos) tan esplendida.

-Rukia, como llegaron los demás allá?- pregunto Ichigo aun con los gritos escuchándose de fondo.

-Bueno… apenas entre al interior de la casa los llame, no es que desconfié de ti solo tenía un mal presentimiento- respondió de igual manera en medio de gritos, como rayos se escuchaban entre si?

-Ya veo… - exclamo- Gracias!- sonrío, Rukia de nuevo había salvado su vida, aunque lo que sucedió le ayudo a ver a la "verdadera" Orihime.

-Ya sabes que no es nada- se sonrojo levemente, últimamente la sonrisa de Ichigo la hacía sentir extraña, así se empieza Rukia…

**.**

Yumichika, que gritaba solo por gritar para que el ambiente se viera más extremo, tomo la carta que se encontraba en el suelo y la leyó a ver qué era lo que decía…

"_Al parque de diversiones de Karakura a las 7:00pm! Yahooo!"_

_**.**_

_Continuara…tal vez…naah si lo hará!_

**.**

1) Obviamente Marayusaki Honda no existe xD invente el nombre, si existe, eso me daría mucho miedo ._. XD

2) Mi hermano justo veía un video sobre eso y no pude evitar colocarlo XD

3) Cuando estaba en el colegio y el aire empezaba a gotear, siempre arrancaban una hoja de algún cuaderno y se le colocaban xD

4) No en alemán owo

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tada~! un capitulo menos :D waa el dia q termine esta historia llorare twt no saben lo mucho q me he apegado a ella jejej

espero les haya gustado :D y como siempre, no se olviden de dejar Review! q eso me motiva mucho w

como siempre, mil gracias a **elenita-chan**, **BleachHP97, nessie black 10,** a todos los que leen! y por los favoritos y alertas :D hacen a esta autora principiante feliz ;w; xD

saludos! nos leemos el prox capitulo!

**G**riisle**C**han~


End file.
